Watching from a distance
by TyRocks15
Summary: What happens when two chipmunks are in love with the same chipette? It's a battle to win Jeanette's heart! But who will be the one she choses? mostly SxJ with a little ExT and AXB at the end! R&R! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction so be nice

**This is my first fanfiction so be nice! NO FLAMES! Reamemeber read and review!**

**Imagaine the characters as if these people were playing them in a tv show.**

**Alvin: Jason Earls **

**Simon: Drake Bell**

**Theodore: Dlyln Sprouse (I might have spelled his name wrong!)**

**Brittany: Debbi Ryan**

**Jeanette: Miley Cyrus**

**Eleanore: Emily Osmit **

**Dave: Billy Ray Cyrus**

**Mrs. Miller: Heather Lockler (I wanted her to be young!)**

Jeanette sat in her living room at home. Her nose buried in a book. But what she didn't know was that someone was watching her from the window. He watched her twirl a brown curl around her finger as she turned the pages of one of her favorite novels: _Romeo and Juliet._ He sighed. It felt strange looking over her like this. But he wanted to see her.

Suddenly the door bell rang. He ducked down by the window but so he could still se her.

"It's open!" she yelled.

Simon walked in the door cautiously.

"Hello Jeanette. Is Theodore her? He said he came to see Eleanore and he should have been home by now." Simon said with a hint of worry.

"He's not here but I'm sure that he's on his way home right now." She answered.

"Oh"

There was an akward silence in the room considering they both had feelings for each other that the other new nothing about. Simon cleared his throught.

"So what are you reading?" He asked her.

"Romeo and Juliet." she answerd. Without warning she began to read the most romantic part in the book.(this isn't really in the book).

Simon walked over to the couch and leaned over from the back and read along with her.

"Slowly Romeo and Juliet looked into each others eyes and sealed their love with a kiss. They had forever closed the gap between them." Simon and Jeanette both recited. Then they looked into each other's eyes and forever closed the gap between them. It was the most romantic thing ever. The chipmunk in the window sighed. The kiss lasted for at lest a minute.

After they both released Simon said "I love you." Then she said "I love you too"

Simon silently left the house in serch for Theodore.

However Theodore was the one behind the window………

**Cliff hanger!! If you don't fell like reviewing just say ir (I'm reading) so I know someone is reading.**


	2. the plan

Before I start lets make one thing clear

**Before I start lets make one thing clear. Theodore is not a stalker. He's a cute secret admirer from afar. **

Theodore Left a little bit after Simon did. Halfway home he pulled out from his pocket a picture of Jeanette.

"How did I ever let you slip out of my grasp? Your perfect in every way and always will be. Your hair is like silk, and your eyes are like emeralds. Your laugh is music to my ears. I love you and always will." Then he rote it on the back of the picture and put it back in his pocket. By then he was already home.

He walked in the door to the smell of ravioli and pie. Blueberry. His favorite.

Everyone was seated at the diner table eating ravioli. They looked up at Theodore when he walked in the door.

"Theodore where have you been I was worried sick about you!" Dave exclaimed! "I sent Simon to look for you but he couldn't find you anywhere."

"Yeah I thought you said that you where going to be at the chipetts but when I went there to look for you Jeanette said you were not there all day." Simon said.

"That's not the only thing you went there to do." Theodore mumbled under his breath.

"What was that Theo" Alvin asked.

"I said I went to the zoo." Theo said making up and excuse. "We have to do a project on penguins so I went there to look at some."

"Oh. Well then sit down and eat some dinner and next time tell us if your going to be late." Dave instructed.

Theodore sat down and grabbed some ravioli from the dish in the middle of the table. Food was just what he needed at a time like this. He felt a little bit better but still hurting inside.

"So anything interesting happen today boys?" Dave asked.

As usual every answered not really or no. They sat and ate usually Theodore would make dinner interesting but he was not in the mood for socializing tonight.

After dinner was over it was Alvin and Simon's turn to put away the left overs and wash the dishes so Theodore went off to bed early and thought about what he could do about this situation. In the end he would just have to tell her it was the only way. Jeanette may have kissed Simon already but they were not going out yet if he told her by Friday (It is Tuesday) He might still have a chance. In his mind he mind he made a plan so simple Alvin could have thought of it.

Step one: the math test tomarow…….

**This chapter was a little lengthy and boaring but it will get more exciting in the next chapter. I promise.**


	3. the talk

I will try to make this chapter and the next one longer then the others

**I will try to make this chapter and the next one longer then the others.**

Jeanette woke up to her own thoughts. She was still thinking about the kiss last night. She should feel like the luckiest girl in the world but something was wrong. The chipettes had a bunk bed(where Jeanette and Eleanore slept. Jeanette on the top. Eleanore on the bottom.) and a single bed where Britney slept. Jeanette looked below her and saw an empty bed. "Eleanore is probably downstairs making breakfast" Jeanette thought.

Jeanette tip-toed out of bed down the ladder to her drawers and grabbed her lavender knitted hodie, a denim mini skirt, a lavender knitted headband, white leggings, and white flats. She crept into the bathroom careful not to wake Britney up.

After the shower Jeanette put on her cloths and did her hair. She took it out of her wavy pony-tail and wore it down in lose curls (like Miley Cyrus wears it on the show). As she made her bed she thought about the kiss.

Was it just that the moment pushed them? How long was the kiss? Does Simon really love her? Does she really love him? Of course she does! And Simon loves her very much too.

But still something felt like it was in the way. Something close. Something special. Something sweet. She felt this tight feeling in her stomatch. She truly loved him but what should she say to him today at school? Just say you're an awesome kisser and kissing you was fun? Well Jeanette thought kissing him was fun and he was an awesome kisser. She would give away Britaney for a little make-out session. Okay maybe not she thought but it was ment to be. Jeanette's mind finished and she decided just to go downstairs and talk to Eleanore about her problems. She looked at the clock and saw that Britney or Mrs. Miller would not be up for another hour.

She walked downstairs into the kitchen to find Eleanore making pancakes and bacon. Jeanette took a seat down at the table and poured some orange juice in to a glass from the pitcher.

"Morning Ellie."

"Morning Jean"

It was quiet in the kitchen. Jeanette was thinking how to tell Eleanore what happened last night. But she finally just blurted it out.

"Wile you and Britney were at the mall Simon came over and I kissed him for at least a minute." She blurted out a little too loud.

"Really?!" Eleanore squalled. She dropped her spatuala on the kitchen floor and ran over and hugged her sister. "Yeah but I feel something's in the way but I can't find out what it is." She said sadly.

Eleanore pulled up a chair and sat next to Jeanette. She rapped an arm around her sister and said. "Maybe Simon isn't the guy but that doesn't mean that there isn't a guy out there for you. Just keep looking I know you'll find him." She said softly.

Jeanette moaned and said. "But Simon is the guy. But….." her voice trailed off.

"But what?" Eleanore asked her

"Something doesn't feel right. I have this feeling in my stomatch."

Eleanore sighed than giggled. "Your probably just feeling lovers sickness cause he's the first guy you ever liked." Jeanette giggled "You love him and he loves you and nothing will ever change that."

**I tried to make it long as I could**


	4. A new tutor

If you want me to make different people play the characters just tell me the line up you want in your review and maybe that might be how it will go in my next story

**If you want me to make different people play the characters just tell me the line up you want in your review and maybe that might be how it will go in my next story. **

Theodore happily sat down in his math class ready to begin his plan.

"Alright students take your seats. I will be handing out your math tests. As soon as you get it stop talking and begin." Theodore's math teacher Mr. Wiser said as he began passing out the tests.

Theodore looked across the room at Jeanette writing her name on top of her paper. He smiled and waved at her from his seat. She giggled and waved back. He thought about how pretty she looked when she smiled.

Theodore was the last on to get his test since he sat in the back. He took out a green pencil and wrote his name. He looked at the first problem carefully then just put 66.

The next problem was easy. It was multiple-choice. He circled all 5 of the answers.

As you can see Theo's first step of the plan is to fail the test. He just kept writing random numbers the entire time. Because of that he finished pretty early. He sat at his desk looking out the window and at Jeanette. When the teacher came by he would look down at his paper and pretend to write. The plan was so simple!

When class was over everyone put their tests on top of the pile and headed out of the classroom to go home. Theodore hesitated brining his test to the front so he would be last to hand his paper so it would go on top of all the others.

After he handed his paper in he casually walked out of the classroom like he had not purposely failed a test. He looked around the crowed hallways for his secret sweet heart. He spotted her walking down the hallway towards her locker. He was about to yell her name but the Simon showed up and put his arm around her. She his rested her head on his shoulders as the walked down the hallways together. It broke Theo's heart to see this but she was Simon's now.

Theodore slumped to his locker and opened the door. He was loading his books in his back pack when Mr. Wiser came over to talk to him about his test.

"Theodore may I have a word with you?" He asked.

"Sure." Theodore closed his lock and looked up at Mr. Wiser.

"I was looking over at your test Theo and I saw that you failed." This got his attention. "I don't enjoy watching my students fail so you can take the test again on Friday." He suggested.

"I will" Theo said looking at Jeanette load her tote bag with her books.

"Splendid." Mr. Wiser added. "Might I suggest you get a tutor this time Mr. Seville?"

Theodore looked over at Jeanette again. She was still at her locker. He smiled.

"You might."

Outside Jeanette got a txt message from Simon saying he had to go to the mall with Alvin and he would not be home.

She sighed and began to look around for Eleanore and Britney when she herd Theodore yelling from behind her. She turned around to see him running towards her.

"Hi Theo!" she chirped happy to see him

"Hi Jeanette!" he said just as happy.

"I need to ask you a favor." He paused. "Do you think that you could tutor me in math?"

"Of course I can." she answered.

"Great."

"So do you wanna start today? We could go to the Yogurt Shop?"

"Awesome."

**I did not up date in a wile because I was getting no reviews! Tell me in a review what should my next story be about. Alvin and Jeanette have to take care of a baby for school or Jeanette, Alvin and Simon take care of kids in a daycare center. Both of them would be humor/friendship or humor/romance.**


	5. A lovely feeling

I want at least 3 reviews if you want me to update soon and they have to be long

**I want at least 3 reviews if you want me to update soon and they have to be long. What do you think about changing my username to Jerseygir08? I live in New Jersey right next to the best city in the world……………New York City!!**

"So what do you need held with in math Theodore?" Jeanette asked as they took a seat down in the yogurt shop.

"Well just multiplication and division." Theo paused and looked around. "Do you want me to by you a yogurt or a milkshake?" He asked shyly.

"Milkshake would be nice." She said to him.

As Theodore went up to the counter Jeanette thought about how Theo made her feel. She had an extreme love for Simon she would do anything for him but Theodore was sweet and cheerful and perky and Simon was not like that. Suddenly she had a feeling in her stomach that she had felt once before.

"Oh no." she said to herself. She knew exactly what that feeling was. And it was not good.

"Are you okay?" he asked when he came back with two giant chocolate milkshakes.

He saw the look on her face that she made because of her stomach.

"Yeah I'm alright." She took a giant sip of her tasty shake as Theo sat down. She opened up her math book and began to take her mind off her own thoughts.

"So let's start with something simple. I'll make up some problems and I'll help you figure out what the answer is." Jeanette took out her blue ink pen and rote two problems out and gave them to Theodore.

This is where Theodore got nervous. He realized that she actually thought that he did not get multiplication. He sat there pretending and then asked if she could help him out. She scooted her chair next to him. He melted at the fact that she was so close to him.

"Think of this problem like this." She instructed. "You need 12 pounds of chocolate chips to make I pound of chocolate chip cookies. So how many pounds of chips do you need to 17 pounds of cookies?" she asked.

Since Theodore already knew the answer he just did it.

"204?" he asked?

Jeanette light up. "Correct!" she said. She took out a giant bag of gummy worms. "Every time you get a question right you can have a gummy worm. Just thought you needed a little motivation." She giggled as they both had a gummy worm.

The day went on as they ate gummy worms, laughed and did math problems. Theo's plan was working there was only one thing left on his list: kiss her. This was the hardest step if today kept going well he would kiss her tonight after he would drop her off at her house. His first kiss.

Theodore was mathed out. They spent 4 hours in the yogurt shop.

"Do want to stop for today I'm exasted and we have tomorrow to finish and you're doing pretty well?" Jeanette asked.

"Sure."

"Tomorrow let's go to the park after school. We could make it a picnic." She offered.

"Great idea. I'll pack the picnic basket and meet you in the park." Theodore said.

"Well bye." Jeanette called as she left.

As she walked out of the door home she finally realized what that feeling was. Love!

**A/N: Remember review and I'll update reel soon! The battle will be coming up in about 4 chapters.**


	6. Lip Lock

Look, I really want you people to review

**Look, I really want you people to review! I only got like 2 Reviews from the last chapter (props to you guys) I need more. Plus I decided to have you create the story! All you need to do is tell what you want to happen in the next chapter and presto! I might use your idea for the chapter. I will also dedicate the chapter to you if you I used part of your idea! Get reviewing!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Simon walked into his history class to see no teacher in the room. Everyone was throwing paper balls around yelling and gossiping.

He walked over to his desk and put his books down. He looked around the room and spotted Theodore chatting it up with his girlfriend so he decided to walk over.

"Sup Si!" Jeanette said in a funny flirty tone.

"Hey Jeanette." he answered. He lightly kissed her and sat down on the desk and began to talk to her and Theodore. "So what are you guys talking about?" He asked.

"I've been helping Theodore study for his math test tomorrow so he and I are going on a picnic today after school. You wanna come with us?" She asked.

Those words stung Theo like a wasp. He wanted to have Jeanette all to his self, but he could not say no to Simon because than he would suspect something.

"Course you can come." Theo quickly answered.

"Yeah, it'll be twice as fun with you around." Jeanette said in the most flirty tone.

"Oh defiantly." Simon answered back. He than pulled her in for a long kiss.

Theodore sat there wondering how they could kiss for so long without running out of air. He groaned. It was hard being around a couple who practically made kissing a sport.

Just then Mrs. Bond walked in the class room and everyone sat down in their seats except for Simon and Jeanette who were still lip locked in the back of the room. Mrs. Bond took notice.

"Mr. Seville would you please stop kissing Mrs. Miller and would both of you please take your seats."

Instantly, Simon let go of Jeanette's waist and Jeanette released Simon's shoulders. Simon cleared his throught as Jeanette and the class giggled like crazy both of their faces were flushed red.

"Sorry Mrs. Bond. It won't happen again." Simon said.

"It better not, or I have a nice closet with your names on it where you can kiss and make-out all you want in detention" she firmly stated.

This made Simon and Jeanette blush even more.

"Trust me it won't." Jeanette said.

"Good" Mrs. Bond said.

Theo groaned. "_Dang! Why couldn't I be Simon?!"_ He thought.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**A/N: Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	7. The Incident

I really need reviews guys

**I really need reviews guys. I'm might have to delete this story soon if the reviews don't start pouring in soon. Just look at the reviews and see if I got any for this chapter. If not just keep adding. There is never too much. The battle will be coming up way later than I thought. I DO NOT OWN ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS!!!!!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Jeanette walked home with her backpack slung over her shoulder. She walked into a quiet house. She walked upstairs to her room and found Brittany painting her nails and Eleanor having an apple and reading a magazine.

"Hey guys what's up?" Jeanette chirped.

"You should know." Brittany added as her and Eleanor got off the bed and confronted their sister.

"What do you mean?" Jeanette asked.

"Alvin told us about your date with Simon _and _Theodore." Eleanor said.

"Plus I herd from a reliable certain someone that you and Simon shared a _long_ lip lock after you finished flirting with Theodore." Brittany added.

"Okay, okay so the lip lock part is completely true. But I was not flirting with Theodore. And the three of us are not going on a date I'm just helping Theodore with his math and Simon asked if he could come."

"_Sure_." Eleanor said sarcastically. "You just love seeing two guys fighting over you." Eleanor flipped her blonde hair and went back to her apple like it was the most important thing in her life right now.

"What do you mean?" Jeanette and Brittany said at the same time. Jeanette sat down on Brittany's bed that was parallel to Eleanor's.

"Come on Jeanette you love Simon and he loves you. You love Theodore and he loves you." Eleanor stated.

Just than everything Jeanette had been holding inside her just exploded and came out of her. Tears poured out of her eyes like a water fall as she curled up on her side on Brittany's bed and soaked her pillow and sheets in tears.

"Eleanor look what you did!" Brittany exclaimed as Jeanette still cried her heart out on Brittany's bed sheets.

"I know, I know. I should not have yelled at her like that and I'm really sorry." Eleanor said apologetically.

"No not that! Look what you did do my bed sheets. You made Jeanette cry and that mad her ruin my silk hot pink sheets! Nice going!" Brittany yelled over Jeanette's crying. She roughly pulled the sheets from under Jeanette and balled them up in her arms. She shot Eleanor a dirty look before she strut out the room.

"Like I knew that she was going to burst out in tears when I said it and ruin your sheets!" Eleanor managed to yell at Brittany before she stormed out the room.

She felt horrible about what she just said and wanted to make it better. She nelt by Jeanette and started shaking her but Jeanette only flipped over on her belly with her face buried in her hands crying so hard she could barley breath.

"Jeanette I'm really sorry about what happened. I guess I'm still recovering from the incident from 6th grade." Eleanor confessed. (The incident was that in 6th grade Eleanor and Theodore fell in love and started dating. Everyone said that they were too young but they didn't listen. But then Theodore fell in love with Jeanette and then he broke up with her so he would be avalible. And Eleanor still hurts inside sometimes but she does not have feelings for him what so ever. She just was hurt from the fact that the first boy who ever liked her dumped her after one week. So she decided if she couldn't have him no one can. Because of that she has not really talked to him for 2 years they were in 8th grade now.)

When Eleanor said this Jeanette instantly dried her tears, stopped crying and looked at Eleanor. She got up and sat up straight at looked directly at Eleanor's face.

"Is this true?" Jeanette asked.

"Yeah but I don't have feelings for him at all it's just that I was so hurt when her broke up with me. I didn't want anyone else so have him unless it's me. And I realize that that's very selfish of me and Jeanette I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, s-" Eleanor responded. Jeanette put her hand over her sister's mouth.

"I under stand. You can stop." Jeanette said through her giggles and tears. She moved from Brittany's bed to Eleanor's.

"But you are right about what you said about me liking Simon _and_ Theodore." Jeanette answered in an almost inaudible voice. Standing up and pacing around the room.

"What?!" Eleanor asked standing up next to Jeanette in a soft voice.

"I love them both so much but I don't know what to do." Jeanette quietly said.

Eleanor stopped and thought. "You should tell both of them. They'll understand. Sometimes you have comfront your fears to face them."

Jeanette smiled. "I'm going to get ready." Jeanette walked into the bathroom and stopped at the door. "Eleanor you give good advice. Do you ever use it?" Jeanette said with a wink.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**A/N: Like it? Tell me in a Review!!!!**


	8. The truth

**Thank you sooo much NanduaBraves, ChipmunkfanNo.1, and DiceRox09 for reviewing on the last chappie! I really want at least three for each chapter like I just got. Get reading! This ones a good one!**

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

To go to the picnic Jeanette first took a shower and rinsed away her tears and reddish looking face. She stepped out with the towel rapped around her she dried off and than put on a polka-dot Aeropastle low cut dark purple top that was tight in all the right places, Under the top she put on a lacy tank top and she wore long skinny leg jeans. And last she put on her favorite checker board vans (purple and black).

She wanted to look perfect but casual so she asked Brittany to curl her hair (exactly how Miley wears it on the show) than tied it up lose in a long purple ribbon in a pony tail. For the finishing touch she put on a small amount of lip gloss (just in case!) and put some chap stick in her pocket.

"Okay how do I look?" Jeanette asked twirling around the living room her long hair flowing with her.

"Beautiful."

"Adorable."

"Cute." Mrs. Miller, Brittany, and Eleanor responded.

"You are going to tell both of them today, in person, before the picnic is over right?" Eleanor asked pointing a finger at Jeanette.

Jeanette slung her white and purple polka-dot backpack over her shoulder. "Of course!" she said before leaving the house. She walked out the door than poked her head back in the doorway. "Let me just make one thing clear to you guys. I'm going to tell you guys what happens when I'm ready okay. No bothering me about what happened. Got it?" she clarified.

"You got it!" Eleanor and Brittany said at the same time smiling.

"Okay you guys by!" Than Jeanette closed the door and began towards the park.

As soon as Jeanette closed the door their fake smiles vanished. "Wanna look out the widow and see what she does?" Brittany quickly said.

You bet!" Eleanor said rushing towards the window.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jeanette walked toward the park where Simon and Theodore said they would be meeting her around 3:30. She walked around to the far side of the park right by the lake. Sure enough Theodore and Simon were sitting on the ground on top of a picnic blanket. Jeanette saw that Theodore had made foot long subs, lemon-aid, apples, cookies, potato chips, and for dessert blueberry pie. Every thing was set up so perfectly.

"Hi Jeanette." Theodore and Simon greeted her.

"Wow all this food looks so good guys. I can't wait to start eating" Jeanette complimented.

"Yeah and it's all for you." Theodore said trying to be nice. Jeanette took a seat down on the picnic blanket.

Jeanette began taking out her note book and some math books. "Alright." She began taking a bite of her sandwich. "Let's begin with some trivia questions. I'll ask you 7 questions and Simon will help you. At the end we will count up your score. And for every question you get right you get a gummy bear. Got it?" she asked.

"Yup." Theodore and Simon answered. Theodore took out a piece of paper and began writing.

"First question." Jeanette announced. "If a rectangle has a width of 7.2 and a length of 3.7 what is the area?" It took Theodore 1 and half minutes considering that Simon was helping him out.

Through out the day they finally finished the math and the three friends were laughing and goofing off.

"Hey Simon catch!" Jeanette threw a grape towards Simon to see if he could catch it in his mouth. Simon dipped his head back as the grape landed in his mouth. He held it between his teeth.

"Awesome catch." She said. Jeanette crawled over to him and pushed the grape down his thought with her finger the gave him a peck on the lips and sat down next to him. He put his arm around her.

"So we finished all the food and studying. And neither of us has to be home for another hour so what do you guys want to do?" Theodore asked.

"Why don't we just walk around in the park? You know look at the scenery and stuff." Simon suggested.

"Perfect." Jeanette thought in her mind. This might be the most perfect was to tell them I love them both.

The entire walk Jeanette tried to tell them but she felt it was better to tell them right before she was dropped of at her house.

Later, the picnic was over and the three were all alone at Jeanette's house (Brittany and Eleanor were looking out the window.)

"Guys I need to tell you something important." Jeanette said.

"What is it?" Simon and Theodore asked.

She took a deep breath. "I am in love with both of you guys." She grabbed Simon's hand and squeezed it tight. "Simon when I'm around you every thing comes together and feels so perfect, especially when you kiss me." She released his hands and kissed his cheek.

She held Theodore's hands. "Theodore Seville when you're around me it makes me want to giggle and laugh and jump for joy. You make me so happy." She gave Theodore a small peck on the lips. (she knew it would be his first kiss)

"I want all of us to be friends so tomorrow after school I want Brittany, Alvin and Eleanor to meet us at your house to figure this out."

"Okay." Theodore and Simon agreed.

Jeanette walked into her house. "Good night you two I love you both." She blew them both a kiss goodnight and vanished inside her home.

**A/N: Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. A grand Idea

**I want you to remember how to imagine the characters. Oh and If you have any ideas for what you want to happen just tell me okay. Also just because I have three reviews for this or any chappie does not mean that I don't want any more and it seams that only three or four people are reading this story! Tell me what's wrong and I will fix it! Just please let me know that your reading and enjoying this story in a review!**

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Simon charged through his front door with Theodore trailing behind him.

"Simon I'm sorry. I really am. For two years I tried to stay away from her but love kept pulling me back in. I knew you liked her but I wanted to stay away so you could have her. But then I couldn't take it anymore. I needed her! I never felt this way before." Theodore pleaded.

"Yeah that line never gets old." Simon ranted sarcastically taking off his jacket. "I'm going on the roof!"

"Why are going there?" Theodore asked kindly.

"Cause you not!" Simon shouted. "And neither is Jeanette." He stated. With that Simon ran to their bedroom and grabbed his guitar. He hopped up onto is desk and crawled up and out of the window. He held the guitar tightly and crawled up the side of the house and than sat on a flat part of their roof. It was were he usually went to think and be alone. He laid back and looked at the stars and strummed a note on his guitar.

"Your every thing I need handed from above I can't get enough of you love cause it makes me happy." Then Simon's eyes light up. He had an idea……

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Just as predicted Eleanor and Brittany were spying at their sister and her two "boyfriends" from their bedroom window. Just as they herd footsteps coming up the stairs they bolted from the window and began pretending to read a book right before Jeanette came in the room.

"Hey Jeanette! Nothing going on here like snooping. Nope! Just sitting here reading a book. That's good for the brain!" Brittany blabbed out loud. Eleanor pinched her nose. Brittany never was any were neer smart.

"Hey Brittany did I ever tell you that you were good under pressure?" Jeanette asked.

"Nope." Brittany answered.

"Good cause I don't lie often." Jeanette chuckled. "I know you guys know every thing that went on outside the front door."

"In that case, do you really want all of us to help you decide your future?" Eleanor asked.

"Yeah, I mean when one of the couples becomes mixed up I think the whole group should have a say in it to prevent lot's of drama." Jeanette said.

"Jeanette, were chipmunks were 14 year old girl chipmunks and guy chipmunks who are mega famouse and are in love. How much more drama can we have?"

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**A/N: Remember go back to chapter one to see how you should imagian the characters! And recommend any changes what so ever by!******


	10. An idea

**Helloooooo my fellow readers and reviewers! I have some good news for you guys! :):) Since Obama has won the presidential election here in America I am in a very good mood! So I have decided to try to update more often and make the story amazing, shocking, romantic and full of broken hearts and drama! GO OBAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!! (****I am also trying to make this story very funny because I love to see my audience laugh!)**

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Simon had stayed up till about 11:30 writing a song for his sweet heart. In his mind it came together so perfectly. This song was going to be something that Jeanette would love. In his head he kept humming it all day from the minute he got up out of bed. Today Simon was the last one to get ready for school. After he got dressed he slowly walked down stairs to the kitchen table.

"Yo Simon! What up?" Alvin greeted brightly.

Simon leered across the table at Theodore who was giving Simon the same look. "Girlfriend stealers. That's what's up." Simon rudely said to Theodore's face.

"Well it's not my fault that Jeanette loves me two Mr. Grumpy Pants!" Theodore shouted. Alvin and Simon looked at each other with confused looks.

"You know what I mean!" Theodore yelled. At that moment Theodore and Simon got up from the table and stood face to face. Then Dave came from upstairs just in time.

"You wanna face full of fist?" Theodore challenged.

"You wanna butt full of foot?" Simon challenged. Both of them were acting pretty stupid as you can tell.

"Yeah come on! Munk fight!" Alvin encouraged them. Dave put his hand on Alvin's shoulder.

"Boys stop it right now." He pulled them apart. "Look I just got off the phone with Mrs. Miller and she believes that it's a great idea that Jeanette had for all of you guys to decide what happens. But if you behave like this and start something else I am going to forbid either of you from going to that meeting. Do you understand?"

"Yes Dave." Simon and Theodore mumbled under their breath.

"What was that?" Dave asked, wanting to here a more confident response.

"Yes Dave." they said louder.

"Alright." Dave approved. "Honestly, you two should have way more pride than that. You too should be way more mature about this because Jeanette loves you both and I'm sure that she will make the right decision. Just please behave yourselves boys."

"Yes Dave." Simon and Theodore answered.

"And that goes for you too Alvin." Dave warned.

"What?!" Alvin said outraged. "Where do I even fit into this situation?" Dave just rolled his eyes at his over dramatic 14 year old sons.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

During the entire day Jeanette, Simon and Theodore tried to keep their distance from each other for as long as they could. It was all going well until Jeanette was walking to lunch and slipped in the hallway. Both Simon and Theodore ran to catch but they were to busy shoving each out of the way to get to her. By then she was already getting up from her embarrassing slip.

At lunch Jeanette went to go sit with some of her other friends while Simon and Theodore sat with the rest of the group. They tried to sit at the table farthest from where Jeanette was sitting but still one with a good view of her.

Mostly the avoiding was going well until 7th period math when it was time for Theodore's make up test. That day the class was doing math pages in their math books so the class had to stay dead silent. Today all three people at Jeanette table were absent so she was the only one there. At the beginning of class Mr. Wiser told Theodore to sit at the table with Jeanette because it would be more quiet for him wile he's raking the test. Jeanette couldn't say no because Mr. Wised was their teacher and he probably would make him sit there anyway.

"Alright classes please begin your math journal pages 24-34. And please be quiet we have a student taking a test." He looked at Theodore sitting next to Jeanette. "Remember not a sound."

Theodore sat down next to Jeanette and began his test. Since he knew all the answers from the beginning and had a tutor help him the test was incredibly simple. He breezed right through it. When he got to the lat problem he stopped and thought that if he answered that question he would have to go back to his seat all the way on the other side of the room. So he just sat their and gazed at her for the rest of the period. Then when the bell range he quickly jotted down the last problem answer and handed in his paper. As the rest of the class flooded out of the room Theo stood at the teacher's desk waiting for Mr. Wiser to finish grading his test.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

At the Millers everyone was waiting around for Simon and Theodore to get there. Jeanette was so nervous she couldn't sit still in her chair. Finally she couldn't wait any longer.

"Alvin where are Simon and Theodore. They should have been here 15 minutes ago." Jeanette wined.

"Yeah." Brittany agreed. "I have a hair appointment at 4:00 and I can't miss it."

"Chill out you guys." Alvin said. "Simon went home to get his guitar and Theodore is getting his make up test graded."

"I'll give them five more minutes then if there not here I'm leaving." Brittany complained standing up.

"Look drama queen they will be here any minute. So sit your big butt down pushy!" Alvin teased.

Brittany walked over to him an slapped him a cross the face. "What was that for?" Alvin asked rubbing his check.

"You just said I have a big butt!" Brittany yelled turning around. "But I would rather have a big back side than a small brain." She yelled back.

"Why I should-"Alvin was saying until he got cut off.

"You two stop it right now!" Jeanette yelled. "Now sit down." Both Alvin and Brittany sat down in their beanbag chairs and huffed.

"At least I don't have a girl stash." Alvin muttered.

Brittany gasped and covered her lips. "It's cute, it's peach fuzz and it's not what were talking about here." She said quietly.

Eleanor and Jeanette were laughing in the back round. Alvin and Brittany's fights were always great to watch. At last Simon and Theodore came through the door.

"Sorry were late everyone." Simon apologized. "I had to pick up my guitar and Theo here had to get his math paper graded."

"I got an A+!" Theodore blurted out.

"That's great Theo." Jeanette ran over and gave him a hug for doing so well. Theodore blushed. Then everyone sat down in a bean bag chair.

"Before we start I want to sing Jeanette my one true love a song I wrote only for her." Simon said looking into Jeanette's eyes. He grabbed her hands and held her close as he began to sing.

_Hello let's go everybody must know love's in my heart like a bomb._

_It's blowing a song inside I'm singing._

_Sunshine that you bringing now and it makes me happy._

_Listen to the radio playing back a stereo sounds like my favorite song._

_I'm holding along, my head is ringing._

_Oh I just can't stop singing, cause it makes me happy._

_It makes me happy!_

_Your everything I need handed from above I can't get enough of you love!_

_Cause it makes me happy._

_It makes me happy!_

Simon began to twirl her around the room to the rhythm.

_Living in a day dream show you what it all means._

_Spending some time in the sun._

_Let's get up and run it's just beginning._

_I just can't stop singing now cause it makes me happy!_

_Like a fantasy that you'll never find right in front of me all the time and it makes me happy!_

_I want it all but not to much._

_I wanna feel the way you touch me I'm the kind of guy who's always there to come and find yoooooouuu!_

_Save the rainy days for another time._

_I'm just here to say read between the lines._

_I'm so glad that your mine._

_Cause you make me happy! You make me wanna sing._

Simon began to spin her around even faster as the song ended.

_Do do do do do do do do do do._

_Do do do do do do do do do doooooooooooooooooooooo!_

When the song ended Simon an Jeanette were done dancing together and face to face. She was giggling like mad. Their noses were touching.

"That song was amazing Simon" Jeanette swooned. "I can't believe that you wrote it all for me."

"Jeanette I care a lot about you and every time I see your face or here you laugh it's like a dream." He told her. They were about to kiss when Alvin interrupted.

They both sat down in their seats with everyone else.

"So any ideas?" Simon asked.

"Well I was thinking that we could go by the girl code rules." Jeanette offered.

"The what?" the three chipmunks asked.

"The girl code rules states that who ever saw him or in this case her gets to date her." Jeanette explained.

"Great. So I get to date Jeanette." Simon and Theodore said in perfect unison. They shot each other looks.

"Hey Jeanette don't we still have that DVD of the concert where we first met. Remember, the chipmunks were dancing on stage and then they looked up and saw us in the audience. We could watch it to see who saw you first." Eleanor suggested.

"Awesome idea!" Jeanette said. "I'll go get the tape." Soon Jeanette was back with the DVD and was playing it right at the part where they looked up and saw the chipettes.

"It's a dead tie." Alvin said.

"Frame it." Simon said. Jeanette went frame by frame and it was still a tie.

"So what now?" Theodore asked.

"I don't know." Jeanette sighed.

"You know what Theo." Simon started.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm really sorry about what I said and this might be crazy but I think were mature enough so we could both date her without fighting."

"Simon that's a great idea." Eleanor said.

"You honestly want me to date two brothers?" Jeanette asked her.

"Yeah." Everyone said.

"Well I guess if we all act mature and our ages we can make this happen. Jeanette said as she hugged both of them at the same time.

"That's what you think." Brittany mumbled to herself as she began to file her nails

**A/N: the song is Makes me Happy by drake bell. (the guy who plays Simon in my story! Review!)**


	11. Crazies!

**Leave me any song requests for my stories. Don't be too random. They have to make sense. Enjoy:).**

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Over the past few weeks things had been going exactly how Brittany said they would. Rough. First, every time that Simon or Theodore would take Jeanette out the other would take on the same type of date and tried to make it better. Like when Theodore took Jeanette to the movies he bought her medium popcorn and a soda. Then the next night Simon took her out and bought her large popcorn a drink and two packages of m&m's. They even interrogated each other to find out about their dates.

One night wile Simon took Jeanette to out to dinner Theodore was waiting on the couch for his brother to come home. He sat and watched television occasionally glancing at the door. Suddenly he herd foot steps on the porch. Then silence and giggling. They were probably kissing on the porch. He thought. Theodore crept over to the window and looked out side. They were kissing on the porch. He quickly rushed back to his seat and gave Simon a look when he walked in the door. He walked over to him.

"So how was your date with Jeanette?" Theo asked.

"Good. I ordered us lobster." Simon said mysteriously. He walked into the kitchen with Theodore behind him.

"Did she say you have a cute nose?" Theo asked.

Simon looked nervous. "No. Why?"

"Interesting." Theodore said mysteriously.

"Did she say you have a cute nose?" Simon asked curious and jealous.

"Yeah. She said I hade an adorable button nose and then she tapped it with her finger." He said proudly.

"Well did you pick her up?" Simon asked.

"You did not pick her up!" Theodore yelled.

"Yes I did. Last week I told her I could beet Alvin in arm wrestling and she didn't believe I was that strong. So she said if I could pick her up and hold her for at least 2 minutes she would believe me so I picked her up and carried her around." Simon said smugly.

"Whatever." Theodore scoffed.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

The next day at school Simon and Theodore were at their lockers getting their stuff for free period. They were completely silent and didn't say a word to each other all day. Then Eleanor came walking down the hallway.

"Hey, have you guys seen Jeanette anywhere?" She asked. "I have to give her this folder."

Simon and Theodore perked up and ran over to Eleanor and attacked her with questions.

"Why is she coming this way any time soon?!" Theodore asked.

"I'll give the folder to her!" Simon said.

Eleanor pushed Simon and Theodore away from her. "Relax. Jeez! I'll give it to her." Eleanor walked away from them. "Crazies." She mumbled under her breath.

She made her way back to the library to find Jeanette peacefully waiting in a beanbag chair for her sister.

"Where have you been?" Jeanette asked Eleanor. "I've been waiting here for you."

"Where have you been? Eleanor asked Jeanette. "I was here like 8 minutes ago then I left to look for you. And I found this." She pulled out Jeanette's folder and handed it to her.

"So let's start." Jeanette said. "First, let's look at some of the ideas for the dance." Jeanette and Eleanor opened their folders and shuffled through the ideas submitted by other students.

"Oh, what about this one." Eleanor pointed to a page in her folder. "They call it the Sea Lover's Dance. It says here that we decorate the gym like an under water theme and everyone has to wear blue."

"Oh, and look at this." Jeanette pointed to another part on the page. "We have everyone vote on mermaid and merman of the dance. Sort of like prom king and queen. Wow this idea sounds really awesome. Let's do this one!" Jeanette squeled.

"Totally, let's do it." Eleanor smiled then got shushed by the librarian. "So first we have to find people to sign up for this, which might be a problem because, were a little short on members for the dance committee." She sighed.

"How short?" Jeanette asked.

"We only have 4 people you, me, Brittany, and Alvin."

"According to my calculations were going to need at least 6 to 7 to be able to finish this in 3 weeks." Jeanette sighed. "Were going to need 1 person on flyers, 2 people on decorations, 2 people on games, and 1 person on food. How are we going to pull all this off?"

"Well the flyers need to be up in two days so that will be covered, than the person who covered flyers could help out with everything else. Hey, maybe we could get Simon and Theodore to help us out. Theodore could do the food and Simon could do the decorating." Eleanor suggested.

"Sounds great but it might be hard to get them to work together. Plus they'll be fighting over who gets to take me too the dance."

"Don't worry. With a little girlish charm and a couple of kisses you could make them jump off cliff if you wanted to." Eleanor chuckled.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo**

**A/N: Could someone please tell me how to put a picture and a link on my profile? Oh and could you also tell me what you want to see happen. I'm all ears there are no wrong answers or stupid ideas (I should wait till I see some of them before I saw that! lol) REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	12. Aproicot Kisses

**Thank you soooooooo much 7Jamie7in3the3rainy7373 for reviewing on my last chappie! I love seeing new reviewers! So if ya got an account…Review! This chick loves reviews!**

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox**

At the end of the school day Jeanette made her way to Simon's locker. She had done Theodore first because it was easy to convince him, all he needed were a couple of kisses and he was ready to go. Plus Simon was not that easy. Since Simon had a locker on the top row and the door was open as he was getting his books she leaned against the locker next to his behind the door so he could not see her. She put on a fresh coat of lip gloss (that she barrowed from Brittany), fluffed her hair and sighed hoping Simon would notice her. Nothing.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh." Jeanette sighed louder. Simon still continued to load up his back pack.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Jeanette sighed again. Simon was now done loading up his back pack and having a drink of water. Simon closed the water and stuck his head back in his locker looking for something.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jeanette sighed really loud and obvious. Simons head was still in his locker looking for his text book. She finally gave up. "SIMON!!!!" she yelled. He was so surprised he forgot he was in his locker and when he looked up, banged his head on the top metal locker ceiling.

"Good I have your attention." Jeanette said as if nothing happened. "Whatcha doi'n?" she asked wile she batted her eyes trying to look as cute as possible.

"Banging into lockers." He said facing her and rubbing his head.

"Well I need a favor." She said rocking back and forth moving closer to him.

Simon became interested and listened. "Sure. What do you need Jeanette?"

"People to help out with dance." Jeanette grabbed both his hands and pursed her lips showing off the glossy ness of her apricot lip gloss. "I know it's not your type of thing but if we need people to help out with the decorations and we could hang out every day." She tempted, moving her face closer to his and gripping his hand tighter. She had learned quite a bit about seducing guys from Brittany over the years. But Simon had more will power than that.

"Sorry, Jeanette. I have more important things to do than help out with the dance." He dropped her hands and walked around her right before she was about to kiss him. Her smile faded away, but she was not about to give up that easily.

She ran in front of him and gave him a soft, warm kiss than put her hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure you can't do the dance?" she asked again.

"I'll make time." Simon said putting his arm around her as they strolled out of the building. She still didn't know how to tell him he would be working with Theodore……………

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Check out the new poll on my profile! Now click that review button right under this and review!!!**


	13. glittery dress

**Yo what goes on internet alones! Welcome to Watching from a Distance, the only story on that makes you laugh and prevents heart disuse. So kick back with a bucket of bacon and enjoy the story!**

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The next day the girls went shopping for decorations and cloths for the dance. As always Brittany would have bought the entire mall if Jeanette hadn't stopped her at $500.

"Alright Britt! That's enough. Leave some cloths for other shoppers. Enough already!" Jeanette was tugging on Brittany's leg trying to get her to let go of the handle to Limited Two. "You have already bought you enough cloths to last you through 100 dances."

"Just those earrings in the window and I'm done!" Brittany pleaded. Jeanette continued to tug at her leg.

"No. You done for the day! Me and Eleanor have to look at some cloths for us and still have enough money for decorations for the-"Jeanette was distracted when she spotted the most beautiful party dress in the Limited Two window. It had thick blue spaghetti straps and the top part was all blue glitter that stopped right below her chest. Than below it was silk that went all the way down to her knees. It was perfect! She simply had to get it.

"Jeanette what are you staring at?" Eleanor asked. Brittany and Eleanor stood behind Jeanette as she gazed at the party dress.

"Well don't just stand there, go in and buy it!" the girls rushed into the store and Jeanette grabbed the dress of the shelf and made a mad dash for the changing room. She slipped of her jeans and put on the party dress. She stepped out and twirled around. As she was spinning her purple ribbon fell out of her hair and her long brown hair flowed and rested on her shoulders.

"So how do I look?" she asked

"You look nice but you need to take of your glasses for the full effect." Brittany said. She reached over and took Jeanette's glasses off her face. She looked gorgeous. Some might say she looked prettier than Brittany.

Jeanette blinked her eyes to see a green and pink blob in front of her face. "How do I look now?" she asked. Just than a teenaged boy was walking past the door and saw Jeanette out of the corner of his eyes. He whistled at her than winked at her than continued walking. Jeanette blushed and giggled.

"Does that answer your question?" Eleanor chuckled. Jeanette walked back into the changing room a put her normal cloths back on. Than she went up to the cashier and paid for it.

After they left the store Eleanor and Jeanette went right across the hall and waited in line at a pretzel stand wile Brittany got them a table.

"You should wear your contacts to the dance. You look really beautiful without your glasses." Eleanor said to Jeanette. The guy at the pretzel stand gave them 3 cinnamon pretzels and 3 smoothies.

"$10.95 please." The cashier said. Eleanor gave him the money.

"I will." Jeanette said.

"Oh and miss." The cashier said right before the left to Jeanette. He was about their age and really cute.

"Yes?" Jeanette asked.

"I saw you across the hall and you looked hot in that dress." He said

Jeanette blushed. "Nice try, but I have a boyfriend." She chuckled as she walked away.

Jeanette and Eleanor laughed as they sat down at the table with Brittany and began eating their food.

"So hurry up and eat we still need to get decorations from the party store." Jeanette said.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Two hours later the chipettes were back at their house sitting on their beds helping Brittany choose which blue dress to wear. She bought about 12 blue ones that weren't too formal. At the party store the girls had bought blue and silver steamers, 200 blue and silver balloons, paper for a four banners, two gigantic pieces of blue and silver paper that were 11ft by 11ft, a disco ball, and 10 confetti canons with 5 pounds of confetti (blue and silver confetti of course!).

After they had helped Brittany pick out a dress they all sat down on their bed and went through their check list.

"We have everything on this list except one thing." Brittany said sadly. "Get a date."

"Well Jeanette already has two so only we need to find a date." Eleanor said.

"You know Brittany you could ask Alvin." Jeanette said.

"Gross!" she yelled. "Well maybe. He is cute." Her voice got softer. "I will."

"Ellie who are you going to ask?" Jeanette wanted to know. Jeanette winked at her.

Finally Eleanor understood what Jeanette meant when she said '_You give great advice. Do you ever take it yourself?' _

**A/N: I got the opening from iCarly my favorite show! Please check out my poll and Review!!!!!!!!!!!!! (click below!) Do you guys like Alvin and Brittany fluff? Tell me:) I might include a lot of it!**


	14. pop the question!

**Come on dudes and dudettes! I need only two things from you guys. 1. More reviews. 2. Please check out my POLL!!! Anyways…..why are listening to me rant on and on and on… Get Reading! I DO NOT OWN THE CHIPMUNKS OR CHIPETTES!!!!! (Pity, that guy makes a killing! Lol) **

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Eleanor woke up the next morning and began thinking about Theodore and Jeanette's words. She looked above and beside her and saw that no one was there in the room. Every one was downstairs. She was still tired so she just sat awake in her bed looking at the bottom of Jeanette's bunk. She thought back to when she and Theodore were dating. She was so happy and cheerful back than. She still was now but not as much as she use to be. She reached under her pillow and grabbed a photo album of her and Theodore. She tuned to a page of just him on it. He was smiling and laughing and looking at the camera with his big green eyes. She stared into them until they burned a hole in her heart.

At last she couldn't take it anymore. Her mind went crazy. She shut the book closed and threw it in her dresser and slammed the drawer shut in a blink of an eye. She crawled under her bed and grabbed her diary. It was the only thing she could tell this to right now. She wrote the following:

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't say this to anyone else but you for right now. It's too soon. But I need a way to scream this out without anyone hearing me. I LOVE THEODORE SEVILLE!!!!! I love everything about him. His eyes, voice, laugh, and even his hair! I just needed to get this off my chest. I need him back and I never will let him go! I NEED MY THEO BACK!_

Eleanor was shocked and confused at the same time. She was breathing heavily and in a cold sweat. She soon calmed herself down and flopped back down on her pillow. She knew there was almost no to tell him en less deep down he still had some feelings for her! She had an idea. Eleanor figured that everyone still has some feelings for their ex boyfriend or girlfriend. All she needed to do was tap into that little bomb inside him that still had feelings for her and play around with it until it could explodes into a million hearts. But she would need to talk with him and flirt around with him which wouldn't be easy but had to be done. After all, she had not spoken to him in two years.

She rolled over on her side and sighed a loud sigh. She thought about she could never just go and ask him! (at least not yet) She needed to slowly become friends with him again just in time for the dance in two weeks. Than it would be okay to ask him. She hoped.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOOXXOXOXOXOOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Monday, Jeanette was in the bath room getting ready for school. She was tying her hair up in a sloppy bun with a purple scrunchie. Looking in the mirror she huffed her bangs out of her face. She was still nervous about having Simon and Theodore working together. Plus, she still had to put up with them fighting over who gets to take her to the dance. She sighed and rushed down the stairs and out the door.

Simon was at his locker putting some books away so he could go to lunch. Then Alvin walked up to him.

"Yo, Simon. Check out the suit for the dance." Alvin was wearing a black suit with sparkly blue fabric on the inside. The suit was open with a baby blue t shirt under it. It was one of the most ridiculous outfits Simon had ever seen. "Ladies dig the glitter." Alvin said.

"Yeah, if you were a circus monkey." Simon chuckled. Just than Brittany walked by

"Whoa! What's with the glitter lover boy?" she asked looking at the glitter on the inside.

"It's for you. I'm going to take you to the dance next week." He said. Simon rolled his eyes.

Brittany scoffed. "You call that an invitation! Forget it." She slapped him in the arm and cat walked her way to lunch. "And to think I was going to ask him myself." She mumbled under her breath.

Alvin and Simon stood at Simon's locker watching her go into the lunch room. "Aw nuts! That was my only chance for a date!" he said.

"Come on I have an idea." Simon said. He grabbed Alvin's arm and lead him into the cafeteria on the opposite side to where Brittany was putting on lip gloss and staring into her compact mirror. Simon handed Alvin some flowers from an open window.

"Look, I want you to go up there to the chipettes table and get down on one knee and then ask Brittany to go to the dance with you. Are you ready?" he asked as if this were life or death.

"I'm ready." Alvin said

"Good." Simon and Alvin walked down to the chipettes table in the noisy cafeteria. He stood in front of Brittany and took a deep breath. Simon stood next to him.

"Brittany would you go to the dance with me?" he asked shyly offering her the flowers.

Brittany pretended not to her him. "Um guys do hear a faint annoying buzzing?" she asked eyeballing Alvin

Jeanette and Eleanor played along. "Yeah it's so inaudible and annoying." They said. "You can't hear it in the noisy cafeteria." Jeanette said.

Simon was getting annoyed. "Excuse me!" he shouted over the loud noise of the cafeteria. No one herd him. "Excuse me!!" He said louder. No one herd him. He tried one last time. "YO!!!!" He shouted. Everyone shut up and the room was dead silent. "My brother Alvin has something he would like to say!" He yelled gesturing to Alvin. All eyes were on him. Simon moved out of the way. "Take it away Alvin." Simon said whispering in Alvin's ear.

Alvin bit his lip and jumped on a table behind him. "Brittany Miller." He began. "Would you go to the dance with me?" He winked and her. He than got off the table and got down on his knees and looked into her eyes. She than stood up and held his hand. Alvin stood up and faced her.

"She smiled. "Yes!" she shouted. The lunch room erupted with a loud cheer. She grabbed his flowers and gave him a peck on the check and a hug.

"Oh and by the way." She said. "I love your suit."

**A/N: Did you like the fluff? There are only about three more chappies left. I'm sooo excited! :):) REVIEW!!! CHECK OUT MY POLL!!!!**


	15. how to upload a link?

**COULD SOMEONE TELL ME HOW TO UPLOAD A LINK TO MY PROFILE?**

**I'M DESPRET!!! :'( **

**I HAVE THIS LIK I WANT TO PUT UP!**

**PLEASE TELL ME SOON AS POSSIBLE!**


	16. teardrops

**Thanks NanduaBraves for helping me with the link. Enjoy the story! (leave me some song requests) sorry it took so long! My mom took away my computer because I had to get my grades up, WHEN I GOT ALL A'S ON MY REPRORT CARD!!! I'm sooo happy! :):):):):):):):):):):):):)!!!!**

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

On Tuesday Eleanor thought it was time to finally put her plan into action about having Theodore become friends with her again. After lunch that day she followed close behind him to art class. She saw him sit down at a table with Alvin, and Brittany. She decided it would be the perfect way to sit by him without being to suspitious. She greeted him when she sat down.

"Hey Theo, what's up?" she said to him

Theodore was confused about this. She had not talked to him in so long. But strangly, he liked the sound of her voice, it was refreshing to him.

"Alright students. It's time for our mid year art contest." Mrs. Paterson said in her British accent. "Each of you will be working with a partner and desighning a piece of art that shows who you are." She said dreamily. Waving her hands about. "You will have till Monday for you and your partner to work on this. Than you will present this to the class and we will choose the winners! Who will get a special treat!" she said putting her hands together. "Now to pick your partners I want girl and boy since we have 9 girls and 9 boys. Now I want all of you to come to the front of the class and make a line that goes boy, girl, boy, girl. Begin."

With that everyone dashed to the front and got in the boy, girl pattern. Mrs. Paterson began to give people numbers. When she got to 9 the next person was 1, and it started all over again.

"Okay everyone find the person with your number. GO!" she said excitedly clasping her hands together.

At that everyone in the class scoured the room for their partners after about a minute just about everyone was matched up.

"Do we all have our partners?" she asked.

Eleanor piped up "I don't have one." She said.

"Neither do I." Theodore said.

"Well than, looks like you two are together!" the way Mrs. Paterson said they were together made Eleanor's heart jump and Theodore blush. "Now that everyone is situated brgin to plan your project! Have fun my little deviants!" she said. (I love deviant !)

Eleanor was so happy she could have jumped for joy and screamed out loud. This was so perfect for her! Over the weekend she would have sooo much alone time with Theodore. It was almost too easy! Wile they were doing the project they would be bonding and maybe he would fall back in love with her. She couldn't wait.

All the front tables were full so the two had to sit in the back of the room alone. Theodore sat right next to Eleanor very close because they had to share a piece of printer paper to sketch out their ideas. Eleanor was the happiest person in the room.

"So." Theodore said nervously. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Well I had this one idea about sculpting a giant cake. You know since we both like to bake?" She paused and looked into his eyes for the answer

"It's….really….well…It's-" Theodore stutterd

Eleanor's heart sank. "I know, it's a stupid idea I'll just-" he cut her off.

"No, it's awesome! Come on let's start drawing it out." Theo and Eleanor sat in art class the whole time laughing and giggling soon they could be friends again.

When art ended they both walked out of the class room together and strolled to Theodore's locker (Eleanor's was 3 down).

"So do you wanna meet after school tomarrow to work on the project?" Theodore asked.

"Why not today?" she asked him with wide eyes. Just than Jeanette skipped over to them and kissed Theodore. He kissed her back.

"Hey Theo you ready for the movies today." Jeanette paused. "Hey Ellie am I interrupting anything?" she asked.

"Um…no…have fun on your date." She looked down as tears started to flow from her eyes. "By Teddy." She managed to say with her head down.

Eleanor ran outside to the playground behind the school and sat down on one of the swings. No one was there. Everyone was in the front going home. She kept her head down and wiped her tears from her pretty face and sighed. She got up and walked over to the monkey bars and climbed up to the top at looked up over at the sea of kids going home with there friends. She was just watching from a distance (book title!). She blew her nose and started to sing.

_Teddy looks at me I fake a smile so he won't see_

_What I want and I see him as every thing that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything that I have to live with out_

_Teddy talks to me, I laugh cause it's so dang funny_

_But I can't even see anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love, he's finaley got it right_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night!_

_He's the reason for the tea drops on my guitar _

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do_

_Teddy walks by me. Can't he tell that I can't breath_

_And threw he goes, so perfectly the kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_Jean better hold him tight, give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's luck cause!_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do_

Eleanor grabbed her backpack and walked home alone

_So I drive home alone as I turn out the light_

_I put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight!_

_Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into…_

_Teddy looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see. Me._

_OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

**A/N: What did you think? I remixed the song a little bit! REVIEW AND CHECK OUT THE POLL!**


	17. Cake Fire!

**Hey what's up u guys! Not much to say about this little chappie! Read on! Remember you can recommend a song! ****The links are up to see what the chipettes are wearing to the dance!**

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The next day after school Theodore was in the kitchen making cookies and muffins for him and Eleanor to eat when they work on the project for art class. Simon than walked in the door way with his backpack slung over his shoulder. He walked over to Theodore at the counter.

"Look Theo, this isn't easy for me to say but I'm really sorry about this whole thing with Jeanette. I feel really bad about this whole mix up. Are we cool?" Simon held out his hand for Theodore to shake. A smile appeared across Theodore's face.

"Were cool." Theodore gave his big brother a brotherly hug.

"Great to have you back." Simon smiled and patted him on the back. "So what are you making?" he asked

"Just some cookies and muffins. Eleanor's coming over to help with our project for art class. Were sculpting a cake today then painting it on Saturday." He said

"Oh, well I'll be upstairs studying if you need me." Simon grabbed his backpack and ran upstairs.

Theodore put the food in the oven and was about to sit down when Eleanor rang the doorbell. "Coming!" he yelled. Theodore opened the door to see Eleanor leaning over fixing her high heels. When he answered the door she straightened up. His eyes almost feel out of his head. She was wearing a sequined tank top with a mini skirt. She smelled like cotton candy perfume that Jeanette sometimes wore. Her hair was in a ponytail for the first time and he could tell that she was wearing cherry lip gloss. He gulped and got nervous. She was beautiful.

"Wow." He said amazed. "You look…WOW!" he managed to say almost beginning to drool.

"Thanks, let's start the project wile you think of some better adjectives." She chuckled and blushed deep red. They both headed into the living room and sat down on the floor as Eleanor poured out the supplies for the project. Out poured a lump of clay and some sculpting tools. "This is all we need for the project, but first were going to need to pick out what kind of cake were going to sculpt." She said. They both sat in silence for a wile thinking of what kind of cake they were going to make.

"Hey I got it!" Theodore said happily. "We should make a bunch of cakes. That way we could choose one and sculpt it!"

Eleanor light up. "That's such a great idea! Come on let's start backing!" Eleanor rushed up and grabbed Theodore by the hand and lead him in to the kitchen.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Both of them had put on aprons and were standing in front of a counter covered with cooking ingredients for the cakes. They were going to make coconut cake, cheese cake, and chocolate cake. (my favorites! My grandmother makes killer coconut cakes. She made one on my b-day last year) The two of them mixed the batter for the coconut cake and put it in the oven with the coconut cake. The chocolate cake was done and sitting on the counter ready to be frosted. The two were exhausted. A few minutes later Simon left to get Jeanette so she could study with him. Theodore walked over to the counter and poured himself some orange juice and took along sip. Wile Eleanor ,covered in flour, began making homemade frosting. She tried turning on the burner to cook it but it was not turning on.

"Um Theodore the burner won't turn on." Eleanor said frustrated still clicking the knob.

"Oh." Theodore said. He put down his juice and walked into the cabinet and pulled out the matches and handed them to her. "Just use these."

"Okay." She said uneasy. She stood next to the chocolate cake and began to light the burner. She looked at Theodore drinking the juice. _He is sooo cute when he's tired._ She leaned over on her shoulder and looked at him having his juice. By mistake she let the match drop on top of the cake that was next to her. The cake began to catch on fire on the top as the flame got bigger and bigger. Soon the entire cake was on fire. Eleanor was still gazing at him and Theodore suddenly noticed the cake out of the corner of his eyes.

"ELEANOR THE CAKE!!!" he shouted over the fire alarm. Eleanor snapped back into reality and noticed the flaming baked good. She screamed. Theodore grabbed the fire extinguisher and was about to put it out as smoke was filling up the kitchen and the loud alarm was going off. Suddenly the cake began to expand and get bigger. Simon and Jeanette than walked through the door and ran right to the scene.

" GUYS MOVE!" Simon and Jeanette shouted, pushing Theodore and Eleanor out of the way. They stood in front of the cake trying to blow it out and the cake still got bigger and bigger. Then it exploded all over Simon and Jeanette and the entire kitchen. They were both covered in cake and chocolate and so was the rest of the kitchen. The cake platter was still on fire.

"HERE LET ME PUT IT OUT!" he shouted. Theodore turned on the extinguisher but it was too strong for him. He couldn't control it. The foam from the fire extinguisher sprayed over every thing and everyone in site. Finally the fire was put out. But the extinguisher was still spraying everywhere.

"Theodore let me have it!" Simon shouted. He tried to grab it from him but Theodore would not let him have it. They kept grabbing it back and forth but they only sprayed it more. Eleanor and Jeanette were slipping and sliding over the mess on the floor. They finally ducked for cover under the table.

Theodore and Simon were still spraying the foam all over the kitchen. At last it began to run out then both held it over their heads and threw it on the ground. And then it finally stopped spraying.

"WHAT!" they both shouted as it hit the ground.

"OMG are you guys okay?" Eleanor asked as her and Jeanette came out of hiding. They were all covered in foam and cake bits and chocolate.

"Um…Were are fine but were going to be in so much trouble when Dave sees what happened in here." Theodore said. Just than, Jeanette began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Jeanette seriously this is not funny. Were going to be grounded forever!" Simon exclaimed. She continued to laugh harder.

"Guys can't you see?" she asked "This is just like old times. When we were little. We didn't have a care in the world and enjoyed whatever happened to us!" she kept on laughing as she slid down on the floor and leaned against the counter. Theodore, Simon and Eleanor slid down next to her.

"You know she's right." Eleanor said. "We used to laugh at stuff like this." They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"And c'mon in 5 years were going to laugh at this." Jeanette said. Everyone shot her a dirty look and she stopped laughing and blushed. "Okay, maybe 10 years."

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Ten minutes later all four of them were sitting on the floor laughing and spraying whipped cream in each other's mouths. They were all still covered in the foam, cake and chocolate. The kitchen was still a mess but they just enjoyed being to laugh about this. As this was going on Simon and Jeanette were watching their two younger siblings and noticed something about them as they feed each other whipped cream and strawberries….

**A/N: ****YOU CAN SEE WHAT THE CHIPETTES ARE WEARING TO THE DANCE AND WHAT ELENORE IS WEARING HERE ON MY PROFILE! REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Heeeeeey what's up my readers! I noticed that for my poll has got more votes than the amount of reviewers! So if you are not reviewing and you got to the poll please just tell me! I'm all ears four you guys! (No my ears are not for sale!)**

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXO**

Jeanette and Simon were sitting in Simon's room with Brittany, Simon and Alvin. They were all studying for a history exam the next day. Out of all of them Brittany was having the hardest time.

"OMG I had no idea that people in American history were so stupid! I mean really. I just don't know why Columbus would leave Europe to come to some old forest woodlands! It had no mall, crazy Indians and they had to use the bathroom outside. Plus they used leaves as toilet paper! What idiot would want to spend six hours on a boat to go there!" she complained.

"Columbus spent six _months_ on the boat." Jeanette corrected.

"Months, years, seconds, minutes, centuries, yesterday, tomorrow. I really don't care!"

"Well maybe if you actually studied you might." Simon said. Brittany just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever! All this studying is straining my brain!" she complained.

"Not a surprise. She could strain her brain reading _The Little Engine that Could_." Alvin teasedher. Brittany slapped him in the arm.

"Maybe we should take a break for right now." Jeanette suggested. They all set down their text books and began to take sips of their lemon-aid. They began to eat muffins that Theodore had made earlier.

"Guys, me and Jeanette were thinking about something really important. That we want to tell you guys." Simon said.

"Shoot." Alvin said. "Wait, your not getting married or having a baby or something are you?" Alvin asked in hopes of a no. Simon and Jeanette blushed deep red as Jeanette began to giggle.

"No." Jeanette said. "But this idea is much harder and crazier." She informed them. By this time Alvin and Brittany were dieing to know.

"TELL US!" they pleaded.

"We want to get Theodore and Eleanor back together." Simon and Jeanette awaited and answer from Alvin and Brittany.

"Simon, your crazy for even thinking that it could work. They have been apart for years! You think there going to magically just get together just like that!"

"Brittany I know it sounds…well…insane but we really think it could work out!" Jeanette said to her.

"You're both crazy!!" she shouted. "What makes you think that we can get them together after so long? They haven't even talked to each other in two years."

"Yeah Brittany's right." Alvin said. "When's the last time they talked to each other?"

"Well, they were having fun when they were feeing each other strawberries, sculpting the cake, and they started doing things like hanging out." Simon said to them.

"Come to think of it they have hung out once or twice." Brittany said. "But Jeanette, I thought you loved Theodore?" she asked

"I do, but what he and Eleanor have is special. Plus I still have Simon." She smiled up at Simon and gently kissed his check.

"Well sounds like a plan to me." Alvin said wile eating a blueberry muffin. "Wait, what's the plan?" he asked spewing food from his mouth on Brittany.

"Ewwwww! Alvin germs! Get them off!" she shouted rubbing the mess off with Alvin's bed spread.

"Hey those are mine!" Alvin shouted at her. He grabbed the sheets and placed them back on the bed.

"Brittany, Alvin. Do you want to hear the plan or not" Simon shouted. Alvin and Brittany shut up.

"Alright, what were planning to do is try to set the mood wile there working on the project and get them to bond and be alone wile were decorating the gym for the dance. Than were going to try to get them to dance together at the dance. Then after that's it's all up to them. So what do you think?"

"As long as it does not involve me getting spit on by the king of backwash over here I'm in. It's about time Ellie got another boyfriend." Brittany said

"So when are they working on their project?" Alvin asked.

"I heard that Eleanor is coming over on Saturday around 1:00. That's when we make our move." Simon confirmed.

"So here's the plan for Saturday. First we set the mood…" Jeanette went on explaining the plan.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

On Saturday Jeanette and Brittany came over with all the ingredients for romance. They had candles, a million romantic CDs, they even took some of Eleanor's perfume that she wore sometimes and were going to spray it all over the room. They were all set. Brittany and Jeanette stood at the Seville doorstep in the pouring rain waiting for Simon or Alvin to answer the door.

"Coming!" Simon yelled from the kitchen. He dashed from the table and opened the door to find two wet chipettes. "Oh, sorry I didn't answer the door sooner. Here let me take your coats." Simon took the wet purple and pink rain jackets from the two as they sat down at the table with Alvin. Brittany and Jeanette were ringing out their hair. Jeanette took her bun out and let her hair hang loose and ran her fingers threw her long brown locks. She let her hair just hand loose and long. She and Brittany dumped all the stuff on the table for the boys to look at. Than Simon darted out of the room. He returned with a remote with just on simple red knob on it.

"What's that thing?" Brittany asked frustrated with her hair that was frizzing up from all the water.

"It's a remote to control the lighting in the house. I figure we can use it to make the lighting more dimming and romantic for them without them knowing it's us." Simon declared. He then turned the knob and the girls watched the lighting in the kitchen fade. "All we need to do is point it at the light source than turn the knob. Even Brittany could do it." He said turning up the light.

"Hey! I'm not _that_ dumb." She pouted trying to flatten her hair.

"Whatever." Alvin scoffed. "What did you guys bring?"

"We brought some candles, romance music, and some of Ellie's perfume that Theodore likes to spray around the room." Jeanette said. "Come on let's set this up." Brittany continued to flatten her hair that was frizzing.

"Can't I fix my hair first?" Brittany asked.

"NO!" they all shouted.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

In 20 minutes everything was set up for the project. The candles were in place and were automatic so with a click of a button they would turn on. Than they had the CD of choice in the stereo. They had picked the Jonas Brothers A Little Bit Longer, so they could listen to Lovebug (my favorite song). Than for the finishing touch they had sprayed Eleanor's perfume on everything in the room. The four marveled at their work. Than they heard Eleanor and Theodore walk through the door. They all hid in the kitchen so they had a great view.

"Mmmm. Do you smell that? Smells like cotton candy or bubble gum." Theodore said when he and Eleanor sat down on the floor. Eleanor spilled out all the ingredients from her plastic bag. She had three layers of a cake already done. She also had several stars and candy canes for decorations. Plus, some paint.

Simon, Alvin, Jeanette, and Brittany were sitting in the kitchen watching them carefully. Then after half an hour when they began talking they dimmed the lights and turned on the candles.

"You know this is really fun. And spending it with you makes it even better." Theodore said putting some final touches on the cake. Eleanor light up.

"Really?" she asked in hopes of a yes. Than Jeanette turned on Lovebug. The song was slow and soothing. She talked low so he would move closer to hear her. He moved closer.

"Yeah, really." He said. Now they were both leaning in for a kiss. Brittany was jumping up and down in the kitchen. Jeanette was squeezing Simon's hand and Alvin was biting his nails.

"Closer, closer, closer!" they all were whispering. Just as their lips were about to touch the door shot open and in walked Dave soaking wet covered in mud. When he opened the door lighting shot across the sky and thunder roared. A gust of wind came into the home and puddles of muddy water. Surprised, Eleanor jumped and landed in Theodore's arms. He held her close and tight."

"Wow that storm is strong!" Dave said closing the door. "My car broke down on the highway and I had to push it all the way home." He noticed Eleanor and Theodore close together on the floor. "Um…am I…uh…interrupting something?" Dave asked looking at the two cuddled on the floor with the candles, dim lighting, and romantic music.

Eleanor and Theodore were blushing deep, deep, red. She cleared her throat and Theodore let go of her. They both stared at the floor and make soft giggles. "Oh hi Dave." Eleanor said. She stood up and put on her coat and got her umbrella and headed towards the door. "I was just…um…leaving. By Tedd- I mean Theodore." She slowly walked outside and closed the door behind her. Once outside she jumped high in the air and twirled around in the heavy rain. He almost kissed her! And that was enough.

Back inside Simon, Jeanette, Alvin, and Brittany were really disappointed. They were so close! Theodore rand up to his room quickly before Dave could say anything to him. Dave was standing with a confused look on his face. Then Jeanette and Brittany walked in front of him with their hands on her hips.

"Great job Dave!" they shouted at him. "Way to kill a mood!!"

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**A/N: what did y think? Tell me! I'm dieing to know. (**_**I'm closing my pole on Tuesday! Better cast your votes soon! I'm closing it around 4:30 pm)**_


	19. baby i love you!

**Yo! What's up my readers! Sorry it took long for me to update last time. I went to see** _**CIRQUE DU SOLEIL for a field trip!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Wintuk to be exact) it was the best play I ever saw in my life! **_

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOX**

After Dave had jacked up the moment, Theodore had run upstairs to his room. He laid down on his bed and looked up to the celling. He sighed loudly.

'_Wow, I almost kissed Eleanor! I can't believe it! After two years.' _He thought to his self._ 'that almost felt magical! To bad Dave ruined that moment. It would have been perfect. Wait what am I saying I love Eleanor! No I mean Jeanette! No Eleanor! No Jeanette! Eleanor, Jeanette, Eleanor, Jeanette! No! Eleanor, Eleanor ELEANOR! He thought loudly inside his head. _

At that moment Theodore thought back to when he first laid eyes on her. Her pigtails were bouncing, her eyes sparkling, her beautiful voice sing into his heart. Than his bomb went off. He knew he loved her. He just knew! He thought about everything that had happened that day with all the gimmicks to make the room more romantic like. Jeanette's name was all over it! He thought about getting back with Eleanor.

'_If Jeanette was trying to set me up with her sister than she must know that I like her and she likes me! Wow she's smart! She knew things about me that I didn't even know! I do still having feelings for her but what me and Eleanor have is magical. Sorry Jeanette, it's Eleanor's turn.'_

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The day before the dance had finally arrived. The entire 8th grade had been buzzing for weeks about it. Everyone was excited, especially the chipmunks and chipettes. In the hallway Alvin was running up to Jeanette like a speeding bullet.

"Jeanette! You will not believe who I got for the dance's entertainment!" he exclaimed. Now he was jumping up and down.

"Who?!" she was dieing to know.

Alvin took a deep breath and whispered in her ear. As he whispered it Jeanette got the biggest smile on her face.

"THE JONAS BROTHERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHUT UP!" Jeanette said in her valley girl voice. She began jumping up and down like crazy freaking out. They were her favorite band! (and mine!!)

Alvin looked around to see people staring at them he blushed light pink. "Um…Jeanette?" he asked as she continued to jump and scream.

"What?!" she asked in her valley girl voice as continued jumping.

"Your…uh…valley girl is showing." He said in a low voice. She stopped jumping, stood tall, and pushed up her glasses. And cleared her throught.

"Sorry." She blushed. "So how did you get them to perform?" she asked him

"Well we met them on tour last summer and Joe gave me his number." Alvin said standing tall. Jeanette was overexcited.

"Sweet, I'll go spread the word." Alvin grabbed her by the arm before she went anywhere.

"Done, Brittany's texting the entire school and Eleanor is hanging flyers." Alvin and Jeanette high-fived.

"Double Sweet!" Jeanette said.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOX**

After school that day the chipmunks and chipettes went into the gym to begin decorating for the dance the next day. Jeanette, Simon, Brittany and Alvin got there before Theodore and Ellie.

They spent 15 minutes figuring out what they were going to do to get them back together.

"So we all know our jobs and positions?" Simon asked.e

"Got it."

"Crystal clear."

"Definitely."

"Good." Simon looked over his shoulder and saw Theodore and Eleanor coming in the gym. "Hurry! Act natural." They all scattered across the gym. Jeanette was by the ladder, Simon was standing by the table of decorations and Alvin and Brittany were both next to the giant pieces of paper that were going to soon be painted into banners fort the gym. Of couse Alvin and Brittany were fighting about who was supposed to be there.

"Alvin! Get your own spot your supposed to be by the door hanging banners all over the gym!" Brittany scoleded him.

"I know that! But I can't hang posters and banners if you don't make any!" He yelled right in her face. The others ran over.

"Guys relax." Jeanette said calmly. "It's not that big of a deal."

"WHEATEVER! ALL I KNOW IS THAT I'M SICK OF THIS CLOWN ALAWAYS GETTING IN MY WAY AND MAKING ME LOOK STUPID!" Brittany shouted in her loudest voice right in his face.

"AND I'M SICK OF THIS PRE-MADONNA NOT KNOWING THE TRUTH!!" He yelled at her.

"THE TRUTH THAT I'VE BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU SINCE THE DAY I SAW YOU!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Now they were nose to nose.

"NO THE TRUTH THAT I LOVE YOU!!" Alvin shouted.

"WELL I LOVE YOU MORE!!!" Brittany yelled.

"NO! I LOVE YOU MORE!!" Alvin yelled.

"FINE!!!" Brittany screamed.

"FINE!!!" Alvin shouted. "BUT YOU KNOW WHAT'S REALLY STUPID?!"

"WHAT!!!!" Brittany screamed.

"THAT WERE STANDING HERE FIGHTING WHEN WE COULD BE DOING THIS!!!!!!!!!!" Alvin than grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a long kiss. Brittany followed. They kissed on passionately for about fifteen minutes before the others were sick of watching them.

"Release!!!" Jeanette, Simon, Theodore and Eleanor yelled.

"FINE!" Screamed Alvin and Brittany. They both huffed and winked at each other.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXXOX **

Before Eleanor and Theodore came in the others had thought of things the pair could do that would make them bond. The banner painting, blowing up the balloons, and having them set up the food. These things they could do together and have fun with it. The first thing that they did was set up the food. This was their favorite job. They stood "testing" all the food out and feeding it to each other just like the cake explosion. Simon and Jeanette were watching from a distance in the corner painting a banner. They were sitting cuddled on the floor close together.

"Wow we really did a good job at getting them together again." Jeanette said gazing at the pair. They looked pretty romantic.

Simon sat feeling nervous. For the past days he had meant to tell Jeanette that he loved her but when they were alone her was nervous about what would happen when he did. This was the perfect time. He began to speak. "Yeah, soon they'll have their first kiss." He said.

Jeanette swooned. "I hope so." She said dreamily.

"Do you remember our first kiss?" Simon asked wanting to take it back. Jeanette looked at him as she cuddled closer.

"How couldn't I? It was the best day of my life so far." She looked into his navy blue eyes. "Simon, what did you think of it?" she asked dieing to know.

Simon gulped hard. "It was the best day of my life too. I mean to be honest I always liked you as more than a friend since 23 seconds after I saw you on stage." Jeanette giggled. "But that kiss was what it took for me to realize that there was more." He said. Jeanette was one inch from his face.

"What do you mean?" She asked sweetly gazing into his eyes.

"I mean that before that faithful afternoon I always had a crush on you. But, it's more, stronger, passionate." He said, not leaving her gaze.

"So what are you saying, Simon?" Jeanette asked cuddling close as she could get. Their lips were a millimeter apart.

Simon finally gained the courage "Jeanette…I love you." Jeanette could have screamed.

"I love you too…sweetie" Jeanette said before he grabbed her shoulders and kissed her. They had their first passionate kiss ever. Their tongs were practically down each other's throughts. After about five minutes Alvin came over with a mega phone and yelled into it at them.

"NO SUCKING FACE IN THE GYM AREA LOVEBIRDS! DON'T MAKE ME GET THE HOSE!" Alvin shouted and walked away. Jeanette giggled.

"You're so cute when you giggle like that." Simon said. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"You know you can officially call me, baby, or sweetie, or a romantic nickname." Jeanette said.

"That's great…Baby." Simon said kissing her on the cheek.

**A/N: what did you think? Only 2 more chappies left! Or 1!" can't wait! REVIEW!!!!!!**


	20. Lovebug

My readers, not much to say right now, but I want you to enjoy the last chapter in this story. It's really sad saying goodbye but really soon I'm going to start my one-shot that you guys voted for! So I want any unsaid things to be said in a review! So Happy reading! And Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!!!

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Tonight was finally the night that everyone had been waiting for! The Sea Lover's Ball! (I changed the name a little) At the Seville household Alvin was on his bed, rolled up in a ball rocking back and forth panicking. He had never thought he would kiss Brittany! So now he had to have a flawless evening and sweep her off her feet. If she was not impressed with him…boy would he be dead. On the other side of the room Simon was sitting at his desk trying some math problems to cool his nerves down. He still couldn't believe that yesterday he had told Jeanette that he loved her! If he didn't impress her tonight at the ball he could never live it down. He had no idea how to sweep a girl off her feet, especially one with two dates. By the door Theodore was freaking out about all this too. He had no idea how to tell Eleanor his feelings. She was so delicate to him. One wrong word could ruin everything!

So in other words the munks were freaking out.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

At the Miller's the chipettes were sooo excited to be going to the ball. Brittany was busy in the bathroom getting her make-up on. She stood staring into the mirror putting on lipstick and mascara. Jeanette was sitting in front of Brittany's vanity mirror fixing her hair. She put her hair in a million different styles that were all with curls. Ponytails, pigtails, a bun, she made her hair wavy and then made it straight. She finally decided to leave it down in long brown curls. Over by the dresser Eleanor was busy choosing out jewelry. She decided on a pair of silver and green earrings and a charm bracelet with her name on it.

So in other words the gals were excited.

Fifteen minutes later the girls were all done with their make-up, hair, and jewelry. They had done everything but put their dresses. They sat on their beds in their school cloths looking at fashion magazines when Jeanette looked at the clock.

"Hey guys, the dance starts in 25 minutes. I'll call the guys to see when they'll be ready." Jeanette said as she picked up her cell phone and dialed Simon's phone.

Back at the Seville's the boy's were still freaking out. The room was silent. When Simon's cell phone ran the boys jumped. Simon looked at the caller ID and perked up. "Hey, Baby. What is it?"

"Are you guys almost ready to go. The dance starts in about like…23 minutes." With that Simon nearly dropped the phone. They had forgotten all about getting ready!

"Um…yeah, we'll be ready to go soon. We'll pick you guys up in like…uh…15. By baby!" he said quickly. He than hung up. Jeanette than hung up as the girls than went to their closets and pulled out their dresses. Meanwhile, Simon was rushing around like crazy getting together.

"Simon, what the heck are you doing?" Alvin asked. Than it hit him. "Were late for the dance?!" he shouted.

"We are?!" Theodore exclaimed he sat up. Simon started to sing.

Simon:

_Cause now it's official _

Alvin:

_Can't back out, can't back out_

Simon:

_No!_

The chipettes twirling around with their dresses in their hands:

_Getting ready, for the night of nights, the night of nights alright_

Simon:

_Don't panic_

Alvin and Theodore:

_PANIC!! _

Theodore:

_Now do we have to dress up for the dance?_

Alvin:

_Dude I don't think we have choice_

Jeanette:

_Yeah, it's the night of all nights gonna look just fine_

Brittney:

_Dressing to impress the boys_

The boys began coming out of the closet trying on different cloths

Alvin:

_Do I want classical vintage or plaid, where's the mirror?_

Theodore:

_I think this tux is to baggy_

Simon:

_To tight it makes me look weird_

Eleanor:

_Should I go movie star glamorous?_

Jeanette:

_Sassy or sweet?_

Brittany:

_Don't know but no one better wear the same dress as me_

The chipmunks:

_It's the night of our nightmares _

The chipettes:

_It's the night of our dreams! _

The Chipmunks:

_It's too late to back out of this_

The chipettes:

_Make-over, massages _

Chipmunks:

_Don't know what a corsage is_

Chipettes:

_Been waiting all our lives for this…it's gonna be a night to remember _

Chipmunks:

_Aw man!_

Chipettes:

_C'mon now, big fun! All right. It's gonna be the night to last forever_

Chipmunks:

_Lucky us_

All:

_We'll never ever ever forget!_

Brittany:

_Getting ready_

Alvin:

_Get ready_

Brittany:

_Getting' getting ready ready_

Alvin:

_Get ready_

Brittany:

_Getting ready. Getting getting ready go!_

Back at the Seville's

Theodore knocks on the bathroom door: _hey you've been in there for an hour man!_

Chipettes:

_So! What should I do with my hair!_

Simon:

_Where's my shaver?_

Jeanette:

_Oh, I love it!_

Theodore:

_I look like a waiter!_

Eleanor:

_Should I fluff it?_

All:

_Getting later already should be there_

The boys walk over to the Miller's house ready to walk the girls to the dance all dressed up. They ring the door bell.

Chipmunks:

_Her mother opens the door, I'm shaking inside!_

Chipettes:

_He's here. It's time. Big surprise._

Chipmunks:

_Don't know why, her mother's staring me down_

Chipettes:

_Where's my purse lip gloss? Now I'm really freaking out!_

Than the chipettes meet the chipmunks in front of their house.

Chipmunks:

_Than something changes my world, the most beautiful girl right in front of my eyes_

The music stopped when the boys say the girls walk out of the house. It was like bells went off in their heads. The all scanned their dates from top to bottom and started drooling. Especially Simon. Jeanette was wearing her hair down in lose curls. She had one side of her hair swooped over her emerald eyes. Her dress matched her eye glitter and her lips were shining and whispering _kiss me already!_ His eye went down to her feet. He laughed, Jeanette was the only girl who had the nerve to were converse sneakers with a rhinestone baby doll dress. Then the six made their way to the dance they stood and chatted all the way to the school gym.

Jeanette and Simon went to the dance floor, Eleanor and Theo went to the snack table and Britt and Alvin went out the door arguing about the entertainment or something. As Jeanette and Simon danced a slow song soon came on. Simon put his hands on her waist and Jeanette put her hands on his shoulders. He began to chuckle about her shoes.

"Simon what's so funny?" Jeanette asked as the couple swayed back and forth on the dance floor.

"You are the only girl who I know ho would wear Converse sneakers with a dress as pretty as that." He said charmingly.

Jeanette looked down at her shoes and giggled. "You know good and well that if I were wearing high heels you would have to carry me so I wouldn't fall flat on my face!" Jeanette said. "Plus, I liked to wear simple things. Like, converse, sweat shirts and jeans." They leaned in and touched their noses together. Just than Brittany, Alvin, Eleanor and Theodore stormed over to the two.

"Jeanette," Brittany said putting her hands on her hips. "This idiot has something to tell you! Don't you Alvin!" she fumed.

"Alvin what is it?" Jeanette asked. "I'm kinda busy here!"

Alvin gulped. "Well everyone has been bugging me about when the Jonas Brothers are performing." He said shakily and soft. "Because well the DJ is leaving after this song is over and if they don't get here we'll have no music. So I…um called Joe…and well…um he uh said that the directions I gave him lead him and his brothers to…um…well…CANADA!" he said waiting for what would Jeanette say. Or do.

For a moment she just stood still and said nothing. Then she yelled. "ALVIN! I can't believe you! How could you let this happen. Now we have no entertainment after this song is over!" Jeanette fumed. She dragged all of them into the hall and closed the door. "Guys what do we do!" she panicked.

"Well we can all sing right? So I say each of us can do two solos and there problem solved. Plus there are instruments in the music room." Simon said.

"Simon that's brilliant!" Jeanette said as she gave him a friendly hug. "Alright. First, everyone pick out two songs. Alvin Simon you guys set up the stage with the instruments. Soon everyone had picked out their songs and the stage was set. The first to go on was Jeanette she walked up on the stage with guitar and began.

_I am confident, but  
I still have my moments.  
Baby, that's just me._

I'm not a supermodel  
I still eat McDonalds.  
Baby, that's just me.

Some may say I need to be afraid  
of losing everything.  
Because of where I've  
If i started, Where I made my name  
But everything's the same  
In a La-la land machine. Machine.

Who said I can't wear my  
Converse with my dress?  
Oh, Baby, That's just me!

And Who said I can't be single  
i have to mingle  
BABYYY, That's not me  
Noo, noo.

Some may say I need to be afraid  
of losing everything.  
Because of where I've  
if i started, Where I made my name  
But everything's the same

In the La-la land machine.

Tell me do you feel the way I feel  
Cuz nothing else is real  
in the la-la land machine

(guitar)

Some may say I need to be afraid  
of losing everything.  
Because of where I've  
if i started  
Where I made my name  
When everything's the same  
In La-la land machine  
Well, I'm not gonna change  
In a La-la land machine  
Well I will stay the same  
In La-la land...

Machine

I won't change anything of my life  
(I won't change anything of my life)  
I'm staying myself tonight  
(I'm staying myself tonight)

la la la la laaaa....

After the song was over Jeanette winked at Simon and shot Alvin a dirty look that said _'you are so dead when I get off this stage!' _Alvin got the message and ran back stage. Jeanette soaked up the applause and then began again.

_Why would you rather be,  
Anywhere else with me?  
I tell you man,  
It's all right here  
Wherever we are, wherever we are  
Check out the scenery  
We won the lottery  
I tell you man,  
It's all right here  
And I can't believe  
You'd even think,  
Of being any place  
Any place around here  
The grass may be green  
It really is, I swear  
But you'll be wishing you were here if you were there  
Wherever we go_

(Wherever we are, Wherever we are  
Wherever we are, Wherever we are  
It's all right here)

_[Speak:]__ Excuse me officer..._

If you're smart you know you wanna  
Be in the midst of all hot energy  
It's all to welcome You,  
Time so good,  
It's moving way to fast  
If we could  
I know we'd make it last  
It's all here for you  
It's all here for you  
It's all here for you

It's all right here  
(Wherever we are, wherever we are.  
Wherever we are, wherever we are.)  
It's all right here  
(It's all right here  
its all right here  
(Wherever we are, Wherever we are)  
C'mon  
(Wherever we are, wherever we are)  
C'mon let's go!  
(Wherever we are)  
It's all right here

Any open road  
(Any open road)  
Will take us anywhere  
As long as I'm with you I won't get where  
And we can choose  
The desert or the sea  
Cuz the good times are in front of you and me! (Me)

Why would you rather be,  
Anywhere else with me?  
I tell you man,  
It's all right here  
(Wherever we are, Wherever we are)  
Check out the scenery  
We won the lottery  
I tell you man,  
It's all right here  
And I can't believe  
You're even saying  
Of being any place,  
Any place around here  
The grass may be green  
It really is, I swear  
But you'll be wishing you were here if you were there  
(If you were there)  
Wish you were here  
You'd wish you were here

And if I could  
To make you wanna stay  
Just one more day  
Maybe everything would be O.K.  
C'mon  
C'mon  
C'mon  
IT'S ALL RIGHT HERE!  
(Wherever we are, wherever we are  
Wherever we are, Wherever we are  
It's all right here)  
It's all right here  
(Wherever we are, wherever we are  
wherever we are, wherever we are  
It's all right here.)

Jeanette took a bow. "Thank you everybody! Now for our next act, the somewhat lovely and sort of talented Brittany Miller!!" Jeanette ran off the stage and passed by Brittany by a vanity mirrior. She had totally changed her outfit. She was wearing a skin tight sequined ruby red dress with pink leggings with red leather high heeled boots that went up to her knees.

She was putting on mascara.

"You better hurry! You're on now!" Jeanette said.

"KK." Brittany said. She grabbed her diamond microphone and headed on the stage as the music started.

_I'm the life of the party  
So contagious  
All the boys wanna catch me  
But I'm just playin'_

[one]  
One, Two come and see what I can do  
[two]  
Two, Three everybodys after me  
[three]  
Three, Four let me tell you what's in store  
Lets go, everybody on the floor

I'm supergirl  
I'm everywhere  
I'm flashing lights  
They stop and stare  
I'm fabulous  
I'm on a roll  
I'm in your head and everybody knows  
I'm, I'm, I'm supergirl

I'm the perfect disaster  
You can't stop me  
Coming faster and faster  
But you just watch me [you just watch me]

[five]  
Five, Six don't you want a little fix  
[six]  
Countdown, get a little crazy now  
[nine]  
Nine, Ten see me work the room and then  
Hold on ready here we go again

I'm supergirl  
I'm everywhere  
I'm flashing lights  
They stop and stare  
I'm fabulous  
I'm on a roll  
I'm in your head and everybody knows  
I'm, I'm, I'm supergirl

Walking every wire  
Set the world on fire  
No one's shining brighter  
Oh Oh Oh  
I'm supergirl  
I'm fabulous  
I'm on a roll  
I'm in you head and everybody knows  
I'm everywhere  
Those flashing lights they stop and stare  
I'm fabulous  
I'm in your head and everybody knows  
I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm supergirl  
I'm, I'm, I'm supergirl  
I'm, I'm, I'm supergirl

Brittany was pumping her arms while the applause went on and on. Soon the next song began.

_Everybody's tryin' to get to me  
Every guy is on for the kill  
I'm the type of girl worth persuing  
But I won't be caught still  
No I wont_

You're throwing all of your attention on me  
Take your best shot I bet you'll miss  
You've got me interested enough to stand  
Closer  
Maybe try a little kiss

You hit the bullseye baby  
You hit the bullseye baby  
Now I'm in to you crazy  
Ya know, you've hit the mark  
Don't know how you got me started  
I'm not an easy target  
Hit it!  
You hit the bullseye  
You hit my heart

I'm surprised the way you affect me  
Like an arrow penatrating my heart  
Naturally you seem to just get me  
So obviously you're pretty smart

I like the way you're all dressed up, messed up  
I like the way you don't care  
I wasn't certain that you'd ring my bell but  
Then you whispered in my ear

You hit the bullseye baby  
You hit the bullseye baby  
Now I'm into you crazy  
You know you hit the mark  
Don't know how you got me started  
I'm not an easy target  
You hit the bullseye  
You hit my heart  
You hit my heart (heart, heart, heart, heart... )

You didn't ask me for my number?  
Wait, you didn't ask me for my number?  
I like the fact that you didn't ask that  
Cause you've already got my number (huh?

You hit the bullseye baby  
You hit the bullseye baby  
Now I'm missing you crazy  
You know you hit the mark  
Don't know how you got me started  
I'm not an easy target  
Hit it!

Yeah, yeah, yeah  
You hit the bullseye  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
You hit the bullseye  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
You hit the bullseye  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
You hit my heart

It ended with an explosion of confetti behind her. The applause was roaring and guys were whistling. She blew a kiss to Alvin in the audience and cat walked off stage. Jeanette ran up to her once she was off.

"How the heck did you manage to pull all that off in like 15 minutes?" Jeanette and Eleanor asked her.

"Girls, when your like me you just can." She simply said. She slipped on her shades and cat walked with hands on hips to go back into her dress. Just than Simon came running on the stage ready to perform.

"You'll do great Simon!" Jeanette yelled before he went on stage.

He got on stage and grabbed the microphone from the stand. "Helooo everybody! I'm going to sing you guys a song that I wrote for my beautiful girlfriend Jeanette." The audience all awed and Jeanette swooned.

_Hello let's go  
Everybody must know  
Love's in my heart like a bomb  
It's blowing a song inside I'm singing  
Sunshine that your bringing now and it makes me happy_

Listen to the radio playin back in stereo  
Sounds like my favorite song  
I'm humming along my head is ringing  
And I just can't stop singing now cause it makes me happy, it makes me happy

You're everything I need, handed from above  
I can't get enough of your love  
Cause it makes me happy, it makes me happy

Living in a day-dream  
I'll show you what it all means  
Spend some more time in the sun  
Let's get up and run it's just beginning  
And I just can't stop singing now  
Cause it makes me happy

It's like a fantasy that you never find  
Right in front of me all the time  
And it makes me happy

I want it all but not too much  
I wanna feel the way you touch me  
I'm the kind of guy who's always there to come and find you (uuuuu)

Save the rainy days for another time  
I'm just here to say read between the lines  
I'm so glad that your mine  
You make me happy  
You make me wanna sing  
Do do do do do do  
Do do do do  
Do do do do do do  
Do do do do  
Do do do do do do  
Do do do do  
Do do do do do do  
Do do do do  
Do do do do do do  
Do do do do

Simon held up the microphone and waited for the tune to start for his next song.

_I'll pick you up at seven  
We could drive around  
And see a movie  
Every scene will have a meaning  
But you'll be the one  
That moves me_

I've been hurt before  
So baby promise that you're gonna be true  
I'm gonna be, be good  
So tell me that you're gonna be good, too

YEAH!

You gotta be, be good to me  
I'm gonna be, be good to you  
We'll be happy as can be  
Just gotta be, be good to me  
Baby...

I'm gonna treat you right  
We'll never fight  
Now, baby, you can trust me  
When I hold you tight  
I feel alright  
I guess that I'm just lucky

I've been hurt before  
So, baby, promise that you're gonna be true  
Oh, I'm gonna be, be good  
So tell me you're gonne be good, too

OWWWWW!

You gotta be, be good to me  
I'm gonna be, be good to you  
We'll be happy as can be  
You gotta be, be good to me  
Baby...

Listen girl, you gotta be good  
I don't wanna hurt you  
I wanna kiss you

YEAH!  
Come on, come on  
Come over here!

You gotta be, be good to me  
I'm gonna be, be good to you  
We'll be happy as can be  
You gotta be, be good to me  
Come on, come on

You gotta be, be good to me  
I'm gonna be, be good to you  
We'll be happy as can be  
Just gotta be, be good to me  
YEAH!

Listen girl, You're outta control  
I think you and me  
We'll be a great coup-le  
yeah

The crowed roared and danced once more as Simon finished his song. He ran to the backstage and found Theodore.

"Hey teddy it's your turn get ready, QUICK." Simon said. Theo dropped the food in his plate and ran over to the stage and grabbed the mic out of the stand. "Hello everyone." He was nervous. "Um…enjoy the songs!"

_I'm waiting for you right outside  
The place we first locked eyes  
(Oh...)  
I feel like we're both loosing sight  
We don't get to do this twice  
And I wonder..._

Will you care  
When I'm gone  
And it's time  
And I've really had enough  
And I'm sorry  
For the trouble  
That's been costing us so much  
Spiltting apart, it's getting harder to tell what you want  
So bored with these games, games

The last time that I left these steps  
Was after our first kiss  
I wonder why you haven't shown  
I'll be leaving here alone  
And I wonder...

Will you care  
When I'm gone  
And it's time  
And I've really had enough  
And I'm sorry  
For the trouble  
That's been costing us so much  
Spiltting apart, it's getting harder to tell what you want  
So bored with these games, games

I'm left in the dark  
I never thought you would be breaking my heart  
I'm so bored with these games, games

Will you care  
When I'm gone  
And it's time  
And I've really had enough  
And I'm sorry  
For the trouble  
That's been costing us so much  
Splitting apart, it's getting harder to tell what you want  
So bored with these games, games

Games, Games, Games 

The entire song Theodore focused on Eleanor in the audience. They both were staring into each other's eyes.

_I never thought that it'd be so simple but  
I found a way, I found a way  
I always thought that it'd be too crazy but  
I found a way, I found a way_

If you open up your mind  
See what's inside  
It's gonna take some time, to realign  
But if you look inside, I'm sure you'll find  
Over your shoulder you know that, I told you  
I'll always be pickin' you up when you're down  
So just turn around

Now that I know that anything's possible  
I found a way, I found a way  
No one can break what is so unbreakable  
I found a way, I found a way

If you open up your mind  
See what's inside  
It's gonna take some time, to realign  
But if you look inside, I'm sure you'll find  
Over your shoulder you know that I told you  
I'll always be pickin' you up when you're down  
So just turn around

No one cares  
What you give  
You know you gotta live like you wanna live  
When it's time  
To be free  
You know you gotta be what you wanna be

If you open up your mind  
See what's inside  
It's gonna take some time, to realign  
But if you look inside, I'm sure you'll find  
Over your shoulder you know that I told you  
I'll always be pickin' you up when you're down  
So just turn around

Before he could soak up the applause he darted of stage to where the others were standing.

"How was I?" he asked.

"You were great!" Eleanor answered. "Oh it's my turn." She bounced on to the stage as she looked back and did a small wave to Theodore.

'_Alright, this is my time, I can do this, I can do this!' _ she had choose to sing a song that showed her feelings for Theodore. She grabbed the mic.

_You're on the phone  
With your girlfriend  
She's upset  
She's going off about  
Something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor  
Like I do_

I'm in my room  
It's a typical tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music  
She doesn't like  
She'll never know your story  
Like I do

But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And i'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time

If you could see  
That i'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
You belong with me.

Walking the streets  
With you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking  
This is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench  
Thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile  
That could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
Since she brought you down  
You say you're fine  
I know you better than that  
Hey whatchu doing  
With a girl like that

She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain  
I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time

If you could see  
That i'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
Standing by and  
Waiting at your backdoor  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby  
You belong with me  
You belong with me.

_[Instrumental]___

Oh, I remember  
You driving to my house  
In the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me

Can't you see  
That i'm the one  
Who understands  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see?  
You belong with me.

Have you ever thought  
Just maybe  
You belong with me?

She qickly began the next tune. (sorry this is so long)

_It's easy to feel like  
You're all alone  
To feel like nobody knows  
The great that you are  
The good that's inside you  
Is trying so hard to break through_

Maybe it's your time to lift off and fly  
You won't know if you never try  
I will be there with you all of the way  
You'll be fine

_[Chorus]__  
Don't let anyone  
Tell you that you're not strong enough  
Don't give up  
There's nothing wrong with just being yourself  
That's more than enough  
So come on and raise your voice  
speak your mind and make some noise  
And sing  
Hey, hey  
Make some noise  
Hey, hey, yeah_

You want to be known  
You want to be heard  
And know you are beautiful  
You have so much to give  
Some change you wanna live  
So shout it out and let it show

You have a diamond inside of your heart  
A light that shines bright as the stars  
Don't be afraid to be all that you are  
You'll be fine

_[Chorus]__  
Don't let anyone  
Tell you that you're not strong enough  
Don't give up  
There's nothing wrong with just being yourself  
That's more than enough  
So come on and raise your voice  
speak your mind and make some noise  
And sing  
Hey, hey  
Make some noise  
Hey, hey, yeah_

_[Bridge]__  
You can't just sit back and watch the world change  
What matters is what you've got to say  
There's no one else who can stand in your place  
So come on it's never too late_

Maybe it's your time to lift off and fly  
You won't know if you never try

_[Chorus]__  
Don't let anyone  
Tell you that you're not strong enough  
Don't give up  
There's nothing wrong with just being yourself  
That's more than enough  
So come on and raise your voice  
speak your mind and make some noise  
And sing  
Hey, hey  
Make some noise  
Hey, hey, yeah  
Hey, hey  
(Make some noise)  
speak your mind and make some noise  
And sing hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Make some noise  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Make some noise  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Make some noise  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Make some noise_

The entire time she was watching Theodore sit at a by the food eating. It made her smile. She rushed of stage and handed her mic to Alvin. She dogged fan just to make it to him.

"So, what's up? Are you liking the show?" she asked as she sat next to him. Together they sat there listening to the sound of Alvin's song.

_Well, here we are again  
Throwing punchlines, no one wins  
As the morning sun begins to rise, we're fading fast  
And we won't work this out_

No, we're not gonna work this out tonight  
(We won't work this out)  
No, we're not gonna make this right  
So I'll give a kiss and say goodbye  
(Give a kiss goodbye)  
'Cause we're not gonna work this out  
Tonight

Every single word's been said (Whoa oh oh oh)  
Broke each other's hearts again (Oh oh oh)  
As the starlit sky begins to shine, we're breakin' down  
She screams out

No, we're not gonna work this out tonight  
(We won't work this out)  
No, we're not gonna make this right  
So I'll give a kiss and say goodbye  
(Give a kiss goodbye)  
'Cause we're not gonna work this out  
Tonight

(Ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh)  
(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)  
We don't have to fight  
Tonight  
(Ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh)  
(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)  
We just gotta try  
Tonight  
(We gotta work this out)  
(Ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh)  
(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)  
We don't have to fight  
Tonight  
(Ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh)  
(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)  
We just gotta try  
Tonight

No, we're not gonna work this out tonight  
(We won't work this out)  
No, we're not gonna make this right  
So I'll give a kiss and say goodbye  
(Give a kiss goodbye)  
'Cause we're not gonna work this out  
Tonight

Well, there's no need to fight, we're just wastin' time  
(Tonight)  
If you give it a try well then maybe you'll find  
(We might work this out)  
Well, we know we're in love so let's keep it alive  
(Keep it alive, keep it alive)  
(Tonight)  
I'm starting to see the morning light  
We finally worked this out  


All the girls in the room were screaming their lungs off. (Except for the chipettes) He winked at one girl and she fainted. Wile Alvin soaked up the applause the others were watching

Ellie and Theo.

"Guys I got a plan on how to get them together!" Jeanette squealed. Brittany and Simon leaned in and heard Jeanette's plan.

"Brilliant!" the both said as they hurried on the stage with Alvin. Simon took the mic from him.

"Before we here more from my brother Alvin we would like to play a game we like to call spotlight." He gave the mic to Jeanette. "What we do is flash a light on a random couple and the two have to dance in the middle of the gym under the light. Now let's pick a random couple!" the light flashed around the gym and landed on who else but Elle and Theo! The both blushed but were paracticly dragged to the middle of the dance floor. He put his hands on her waist and she wrapped her hands around his neck they bagan to sway back and forth and star into each other's eyes. Alvin, Jeanette, Simon and Brittany began singing…

_Called you for the first time yesterday  
Finally found the missing part of me  
Felt so close but you were far away  
Left me without anything to say_

Now I'm speechless  
Over the edge, I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in 

_the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again_

Finally Eleanor spoke up. "You know 2 years ago I would have never pictured this." She said looking around.

"Yeah neither would I. But this is nice to…um you know…be friends again." He mumbled quietly

_I can't get your smile out of my mind  
(I can't get you out of my mind)  
I think about your eyes all the time  
You're beautiful but you don't even try  
(You don't even, don't even try)  
Modesty is just so hard to find_

Now I'm speechless  
Over the edge, I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again

"Yeah it is nice to be together again." Eleanor said.

"What did make us break up two years ago?" he asked her.

"We just went our separate ways than you fell in love with Jeanette…" she said quietly "Than we just…broke up."

"I wish we hadn't." Theodore said. Eleanor's mouth dropped open and her brown eye twinkled.

"Me too." Eleanor said.

"You know I kinda missed you." He said, noticing her eyes.

"Me too."

_I kissed her for the first time yesterday  
Everything I wished that it would be  
Suddenly I forgot how to speak  
Hopeless, breathless  
Baby can't you see?_

They danced together under the spotlight to the tune of Eleanor's giggles (and the music of course). They leaned in closer.

"You know, I never stopped thinking about you after you left." Theodore said. "You were always stuck in this little corner in my mind, where I keep the cookies." He joked. She laughed.

"I really like you." She said staring into his blue-green eyes. Their noses were touching.

"Me too." Theodore said.

"As more than a friend. I…I…I love you." He than said, getting really close.

_Now I'm...  
Yeah oh  
Now I'm speechless  
Over the edge, I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Now I'm hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again  
Ohhh  
Love Bug again_

The song ended with them kissing on the dance floor under the spotlight. From the stage Jeanette awed at the two and watched as she wrapped her hands around Simon's waist as the two watched together. Brittany and Alvin were standing tall at what they had put together. They were still going strong on the dance floor for a good 15 minutes till the entire room shouted (you guessed it)…

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" they let go of each other and winked at each other. (alls well that ends well!)

_**THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

A/n: What did you think? Did you think it was awesome! I wanna know what you think? Of anything in the whole entire story!! Well give me your final word on all of it! _** REVIEW!!!**_


End file.
